Forever- Percy Jackson at Hogwarts
by Aelin-Annabeth1682
Summary: Set After heroes of Olympus, during half blood prince, Percy Jackson and some of his friends must go to Hogwarts to help Harry Potter against Voldemort in the war. Through their many hardships the two completely different groups have to work together despite their differences to win this war.
1. Introduction

Percy

I just finished the second giant war with Gaia and Chiron comes up to me and says something a long the lines of "An old friend of mine is having some problems up North, and I said that you will be able to help him". Like, come on. Do I even get a moment of peace around here! As soon as Annabeth worked out that Leo uses the Physicians Cure and is alive, Chiron decided to send us to England to sort out a wizarding war, really! I started to complain to Annabeth.

"After all we have done for the gods you think they will let us have some piece and quiet, but noooo, they make us go on a stupid quest to England!" Annabeth's head was stuck in a book so the reply I got was...

"Ask Frank." Which didn't make any sense whatsoever, so I kissed her on the check and got up to go practice in the arena.

Harry

I was at Ron's when the message came. It was morning and then sun was still rising. I just woke up from a pleasant night, with no Voldemort in my head. I walked down the old stairs to see the Weasly family eating the delicious smelling breakfast that Molly made. That's when the owl post came in to deliver Ron's, Hermione's, Ginny's and mine's letters for the school books we will need this year.

The only thing that was different is that there was a fifth owl. When the five owls dropped the letters on the table, as I predicted four of them were for my friends and me, but what was the fifth?

Molly got up and grabbed the letters, "Ron, Ginny, sweeties these ones for you and here you go Hermione and of course we can't forget Harry's, and this one is..."

"Who is it for, Molly?" Arthur said curiously.

"Its for me, from Hogwarts," Molly replied stunned.

"Well open it, mum," said Ginny. She careful opened it and started reading, ignoring all the questions the others gave her. When she finished she looked up at us and said simply, "there is going to be a slight change at Hogwarts this year."


	2. We meet the Americans

Ron

As soon as my mother said there was going to be a change, a million questions went through my mind. All in a race to be answered.

"What do you mean change?" Harry asked. I was thinking the same thing. "Is the teaching staff different, besides our DADA teacher?" Harry continued.

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

"Are they renovating the school to cope with the growing population?" Hermione asked.

"Renovating?" I asked not sure what she meant.

"It means re-building, repairing or adding new things to the school Ronald" Hermione said in a annoyed tone.

"No," Mum replied again.

"Than what are they doing?" asked Ginny.

"There having six new exchange students from New York."

"Exchange Students?" I asked just to double check, I never new Hogwarts allowed that.

She nodded her head, "This note says that they will be coming tomorrow morning to go with us to Hogwarts."

Annabeth

Today was the big day. Hazel, Jason, Thalia and of course Percy were on top of half blood hill with me, each waiting for Nico to arrive and take us to England.

"What's taking him so long," Percy complained. Just on cue Nico appeared out of the shadows.

"Hey guys, ready to go to England?" he said, greeting us.

I should explain, ever since the fight with Gaia Nico has found a brand new strength in him and shadow traveling long distance doesn't affect him as much any more. To be honest I think it has something to do with a certain son of Apollo.

We all linked arms the ground beneath my feet seemed to vanish into darkness. Not realizing my eyes were closed, I opened them to see that we were outside in some sort of field and there were three teenagers looking at us weirdly, too stunned to move. The girl got her confidence up and walked forward and started to talk to us.

"I'm guessing your the Americans?" She questioned.

We all nodded in approval.

"I am Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasly" she said pointing to the Red headed kid" And this is Harry Potter", pointing to the kid with the black hair.

I stepped forward smiling "Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson, this is Hazel Levesque, Thalia, Jason Grace and Nico Di Angelo."

Hermione

I was so surprised when none of the Americans gasped when I said Harry's name, most people around the world would love to meet him and these guys just looked at him like he was just a normal person.

Ron led the Americans into the house and said that they were going to go to Kings Cross Station to catch the train to Hogwarts.

"You will need these tickets to get aboard" Said Arthur Weasly after introducing himself. He passed each of us the tickets to the Hogwarts Express.

"These tickets say platform nine and three quarters, there is no platform nine and three quarters," said the blonde girl with cloudy grey eyes that seem to look straight through you, I think her name is Annabeth.

"It is hidden magically so muggles don't get in," I replied

"Muggles don't you mean morta-"Annabeth's hand covered her boyfriends mouth. I swear he was about to say mortals. Weird.

"We know all about muggles don't we Seaweed Brain," she told him in a threatening manor.

"Yeah," he replied.

I looked over at my friends, and they had the same thought as me, these guys are weird. With that we all got into the car.


	3. Time to fly

Jason

I looked at the car I wondered how was everyone going to fit in it, it was way too small for 10 kids and an adult. Giving up on trying to find an explanation, I do the most reasonable thing I can think of; ask.

"How are we going to fit in there" I questioned.

"Oh well after Ron and Harry had a little accident we decided to add some upgrades, now it's magically enchanted so it is bigger on the inside," said the girl...Hermione that's her name...or was it Ginny?

"Of course it is," I heard Percy mumble to the left of me, but no one heard it because when Annabeth got into the car she started talking about the architecture drowning out his voice.

I walked in and felt my jaw drop it was a mini van but on the outside it looked like one of those small five seat cars.

Once we all sorted out seating arrangements the engine was started. I sat next Nico which was fine with me, ever since Italy that guy just doesn't seem as freaky to me. Hazel sat next to Thalia and of course Annabeth with Percy.

The car started to move and we were off in no time, and when I say off, I mean off the ground. Percy started freaking out, Nico and Hazel turned pale, and as we got higher so did my sister.

"Get me out of here!" yelled Percy.

"Land!" Nico screamed.

"Get lower" Thalia said quietly, to afraid to raise her voice as if it would make the car fall to the ground.

"It's alright kids this car is perfectly safe," said Mr Weasly from up front.

"Yeah Seaweed Brain. Calm down, I'm sure the big guy upstairs wont hurt us with his two kids in here," Annabeth told him reassuringly.

To be honest with you I wasn't scared, I can fly so why should I be? I was worried for Thalia, she is terrified of heights and this is probably giving her a heart attack. Our altitude started to drop after a few short minutes and Thalia, Percy, Nico and Hazel were all going a bit less pale. The car landed and we got out, and a smile crept onto my face.

"Get me out of here!" I said in my best Percy imitation.

"Shut up Sparky," He replied, Annabeth and I started to crack up. We couldn't help ourselves.

Harry

The car trip was horrible, the Americans behind us kept on yelling and screaming. I get it, people are afraid of heights but the way they were going on, but they acted like they were going to be blasted from the sky.

"So you guys don't like flying?" I asked them, although it was a silly question. Of course they don't like flying.

"No,"said Percy Nico, Hazel and Thalia all at once.

"I love flying," said the blonde hair dude, Jason is it?

"That doesn't matter everyone is afraid of something, like Ron with spiders" Hermione and I starred to laugh when we recalled our memories of how he screamed when a small spider crawled onto his bed. Our laughter is short lived when we noticed Annabeth's face and stopped, she had gone completely pale. Almost the same colour as Nico.

"Don't talk about the 'S' word when Wise Girls around, okay," Percy told us, comforting his girlfriend.

"Ok," we said in unison, but still wondering why she hates spiders so much. She must have a major cause of Arachnophobia.

"Come on everyone just through here," said Mr Weasly.

"But isn't there a brick wall through there?" asked the one with frizzy, brown hair, who until now had been quiet the whole time.

"How do you know there is a brick wall when you haven't even gone through there yet?' Asked Hermione curiously. Her expression changed as if she said something she shouldn't have.

"Her family once lived in England and came here once didn't they Hazel?" said Annabeth. Hazel nodded and continued to be silent. I have a slight feeling that Annabeth just made that up, why though, I have no idea.

"So about this wall, how are we going to get through?" said a voice to my right. I jumped in surprise. I completely forgot that kid was next to me, he was just blending in with the shadows so well I didn't even notice him.

"It is simple, you have just got to tap the bricks in the right spot with your wand," said Ron. Just to prove his point when we got to the brick wall he pointed his wand at the right bricks and the wall, just like always, opened up revealing Diagon alley. Annabeth gasped.

"It's amazing, the way everything is arranged and designed, the format...wow..." her voice trailed off as she was looking at the wonders of Diagon alley, which to be honest with you isn't the most prettiest place in the world.

"Why are we here I thought we were going to a train station?" asked Annabeth, snapping out of her day dream.

"Well we have to get your books and robes and wands and well...we need to get you guys your supplies," said Hermione.

"Yeah," I said, "welcome to your first shopping trip through Diagon Alley."

"Wait, did you say Diagonally?" Asked Percy.

"No, Diagon Alley, don't get it mixed up."

"Why?"

"It can cause some minor problems but anyway come on."


	4. The Train

Nico

When we all finally got all our things including the robes (which I adore, they are all black just like death and they are made super nice material and...I should probably stop now) we set out to Kings Cross Station. Now if it were up to me, I would shadow travel everyone there but according to someone(Annabeth) it would reveal our identities which isn't allowed so we all got back into the car.

"We are not flying again," I said demanding it.

"Yeah I think it would be...wise ...to take the roads," said Annabeth. I didn't think it was possible until now...but I just internally face-palmed. Everyone else starts to laugh which makes no sense that wasn't funny at all, puns are never funny. They are worse than demons.

"Please no," I whispered.

"Yeah I have to agree with Annabeth on this one, we don't want to run into any...thunderstorms" Thalia killed me right then, everyone continued to laugh.

"Good point, we don't wont to get...wet...on this trip," that's it, Percy, Thalia and Annabeth are dead to me.

"If we take the roads our trip will become... electrifyingly good," Jason complied.

"Jason you just killed me," I responded.

"Really? Why I thought that these puns are-" Hazel started, but I cut her off.

"Don't you dare," I glared at my sister.

"Pure...Gold," she said grinning.

"You guys are all dead to me."

"Oh be quiet death breath," said Thalia still laughing.

"Um, are you guys done because we need to go," Hermione said awkwardly, breaking up our conversation.

"Yeah," then I quickly thought, "no flying!"

"Okay, we wont fly but get into the car or else were gonna miss the train," said Mr Weasly. We got into the car, taking the same seating arrangements as last time, which meant that I sat next to Jason. Don't get me wrong Jason isn't a bad guy but I would much rather sit next to my sister after I opened my biggest secret to him in Italy.

Ron

Will the Americans shut up!? The whole car trip they just kept on arguing and talking, and those puns outside made absolutely no sense whatsoever. These guys are so weird.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked Hermione and I.

"No idea," I replied, and of course as usual Hermione has to be the smart one like always.

"Why don't you just ask them, that is how people normally find out information these days," she told us.

"Ok," I said and turned around to try and find an opportunity to talk but it was just chaos.

"Remember that time at Hover Dam with the.." Thalia was saying to Percy across the other side of the car.

"And Grover had a completely Grover like idea..." Percy concluded and then they both screamed "BURRITO FIGHT!"

Whilst this was going on Hazel and Annabeth were talking as well.

"I swear we are going to run into a big chunk," Hazel spoke worriedly.

"You will be fine Hazel just don't worry about it," Annabeth replied.

"But I am super nervous and they normally pop out when I fell like this." Pop out? What? That made no sense and also happening at the same time Jason and Nico were fighting.

"Come on Death Breath, people wont hate you"

"Easy for you to say, Sparky" Then he started to imitate Jason. "I'm Jason Grace Hero of Olympus, Praetor of Rome."

"Ex-Praetor actually," Jason said trying to redeem himself.

"Same-diff, Sparky."

All the commotion was way to hard to understand, so much was going on. I turned back to my friends and shook my head.

"Well did you even ask them?" Hermione wondered.

"No."

"Well ask," I turned around again.

"Um... guys, what are you talking about?" They all stopped and looked at me blankly, like they forgot we were even in the car with them. The silence grew stronger until Percy broke it.

"Dam this is awkward." Thalia started to laugh and so did Percy but everyone else just looked at them.

"Everyone get out, we are at Kings Cross Station," said my father from up front.

"Finally," I heard Ginny groan from the seat next to my father.

Annabeth

When Ron asked what we were talking about, I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I completely forgot they were there. After much awkwardness we got out of the car. I looked down at my ticket and saw the platform 9 3/4 again.

"I guess this is were you show us where this magical platform is?" I asked.

"Yeah right this way," Harry said and he walked onto platform 9 and counted the brick walls until we reached the third one.

"Now all we have to do is run through the wall and we should be there," he said casually.

"What!" I exclaimed, "run through the wall!" I looked to Mr Weasly, considering he was the only adult.

"Oh yes it is perfectly safe, Harry will demonstrate," so Harry demonstrated. He ran at the wall at a fast past and just disappeared.

"That's not possible," I mumbled, Hazel obviously heard me because she whispered back.

"When your dealing with magic it is, trust me on that one," next Ron ran into the wall than Hermione, leaving just us six and Mr Weasly left over.

"Go on, don't be afraid," he said. I looked at Nico, and I think everyone had the same idea as me. If this wall is magic but it stops working when we get through the wall, so that we are stuck in the wall. Nico would be the one to send because he could just Shadow Travel out of there.

"Argh, fine" he spoke and charged at the wall. Once he disappeared and didn't reappear I declared it was safe, so I prepared to run at the wall. When I felt something grab my wrist. I haltered and turned to see Percy. I was about to asked what was he doing when he opened his mouth.

"Together." I nodded my head, and together we ran at the wall. When we went through, I was stunned it was a whole new place, too big to be inside he wall and yet it was here.

"Amazing," I whispered.

"Come on," Percy said and we held hands as we walked towards the others, who were looking at the big train. When we were all ready to board we started to walk towards the Hogwarts Express as a group when Hermione whispered something into Ron's ear and his eyes shot up as if just remembering something.

"Got to go," he said in a rush. Before we could ask, he was off with Hermione. I looked over to Harry to ask why when he answered my question.

"Prefects," he explained, "come on lets find a cabin."

We all go forward, walking down a narrow hallway full of compartments, when Harry said that this one is free so we all shuffled inside. It was a bit cramped but I didn't mind. Five minutes later we were off, and I was going on my first ever long train trip.


	5. Draco Malfoy

Harry

The Train trip was going great, the Americans turned out to be really funny people, except that Nico he still seams to creep me out and this is coming from the guy who has fought Voldemort. Also Annabeth looks scary, but once you get over that she is pretty nice. So yeah...nice trip, until Draco Malfoy came past our compartment.

"So it's true, there is Americans coming to Hogwarts," He said, then he sneered as if only just now realising I was there, "now why would you wont him as company."

"He is nice," said Hazel, "unlike you."

"How dare you speak to me like that, I am your superior," Malfoy replied insulted.

"What makes you have such an authority?" Thalia questioned.

"I'm Prefect of Slytherin," oh great I thought, just what I needed.

"So?" Thalia kept saying

"It means he can put us in detention and deduct house points from us," I said explaining to my new friends.

"We are not in a house yet so therefore you can not deduct house points from us, and you have so far, no reason to put us on detention. Therefore you are no threat to us," said Annabeth and I only now realised that, that girl is smart.

"Are you neglecting my Authority?" Draco replied stunned.

"Yes, we are," Thalia said.

"Well I guess if the school won't do anything I guess I will just have to tell my dad." I shook my head; his dad is a Death Eater and I don't won't one hunting me down at the moment.

"You know who my dad is of course," Draco assumed.

"I don't know who you are, and I don't care who your father is," said Percy, wow these guys are brave.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, pure blood," Then he sneered at us, "I'm sure you guys are just puny Half Bloods"

The others took it offense to the statement, I guess anyone who calls you puny is offensive.

"So..." Thalia said again, now these guys are starting to be stupid.

"It means my parents are more powerful than your insignificant parents," at that moment all the 6 Americans looked up as if they were terrified. Then they calmed down and started to laugh, they just sat there and laughed.

"Insignificant," said Percy, mocking Draco. They continued to laugh harder, which made no sense.

"Go away Malfoy," I said to him, whilst everyone else was laughing.

"I will," Draco said, "and I'm am going to tell my father about all of this, and he will come after you." Great I thought another person who wants to hunt me down.

When the others stopped laughing I asked, "What was that all about?"

"It is just that he thought his parents were more important than ours," Annabeth said, trying not to laugh.

I leaned in to them and spoke at a whisper, "his father is a Death Eater."

They all looked at me blankly except for Hazel and Annabeth, who seemed to know what was going on.

"So his father is the guy we need to eliminate in this war."

"Well actually we need to get rid of...(Whispering) Voldemort." Now here come the gasps a his name, wait what? They all nodded in agreement, not caring that I said the dark wizards name. The door to our compartment opened and two wizards came in.

"Guess who the new prefects are," said Ron.

"Malfoy," I said straight away.

"How did you know?" Hermione wondered.

"He came in here to meet these guys and to show of his badge."

"Oh," she whispered.

"Anyway the prefects for Hufflepuff are Hanna Abbott and Ernest Macmillan." Oh, there not that bad I thought.

"In Ravenclaw" Hermione kept going, "is Padma Patil, and Anthony Goldstein, the Syltherin are, well Malfoy, and that cow Pansy Parkinson," Hermione told us. Great I thought, sarcastically.

"We better get changed" I said and stood up to grab my Robes.

"Yeah meet back here in five?" Hermione said, everyone nodded.

"Girls come with me," she said and left. When we finished we all meet back at the compartment.

"We should be there soon," Hermione said, and just then the Train started to slow down and come to a complete stop.

"Come on, children. It's time to get of the train," a voice spoke from far off. The others got up and grabbed their things.

"You guys go on I want to check something out," I said.

"Ok," Ron answered, "Meet you in the great Hall."

"Ok," and I took off toward the back of the train.


	6. The Sorting Hat Ceremony

Percy

When Harry left I started to worry about him, I was suppose to be protecting him and how can I do that without him near me? We followed the group of students into to the giant castle, that Annabeth couldn't stop talking about.

'The way the building has been structured is amazing. It looks like a castle from the medieval period, but some aspects suggests that it isn't-" I cut of Annabeth from her rant.

"Oh be quiet wise girl, you've seen better." She was about to start talking again, but I kissed her so that she would shut up, it worked.

We entered the school and walked into a big room, which I'm guessing was the Great hall. Torches were levitating below the ceiling with the night sky above it. The room was set up to have four long tables and a large aisle down the middle, leading to a grand chair(I have seen much grander though) at a desk full of other chairs. All the students sat down at the tables, and I was about to sit down at a random one when Hermione stopped me.

"We don't sit at that table we sit over here"

"Why?" I blurted out.

"Because," Hermione continued, "each table represents a house. I am in Gryffindor, so I sit here, so does Ron and if Harry were here he would to."

"Where do we sit then?" Jason asked.

"I'm assuming that you sit next to us, considering we have to look after you." I looked over to Annabeth and she nodded, so we all sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Once everyone was settled in Dumbledore,(Chiron's old friend) gave us a welcoming speech, but being ADHD I didn't listen to any of it. Then a lot of little kids filed into the room, I assumed they were the first years. Each child would be called up then sat down and had a hat placed on their head, which screamed out a house, (because in the wizarding world hats can talk), each time it yelled Gryffindor I would have to clap my hands and act happy. Then it was finished, all the first years had been sorted into a house. Dumbledore stood up and started talking.

"This year we are welcoming new students for New York into our school, for the time that they are here they will need a house, so now I will like them to step out front so that they can be sorted." This isn't going to end well I thought as I got up to go to the middle of the room. The teacher holding the hat called out name.

"Chase, Annabeth," she called out. Annabeth squeezed my hand than walked up to take a seat.

"Wow," The hat said, "So much experience, sadness, courage. Won the statue with nothing but your brain, either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Tartatrus, lets see..." The hats expression changed, "Gryffindor!" it screamed, " now get her away from me! I am gonna have night mares!"

Annabeth got up and walked over to sit net to Hermione and Ron, looking slightly pale.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

The hat was placed on his head, "so..." the hat said thinking of were to put him, "you are a bit selfish and have a sense of self preservation there so I think I will put you in... Slytherin!" It called out. The witch was about to take the hat of when it yelled, "WAIT! Risking your life and sanity to find the location of the doors! Nico, you are a very worthy Gryffindor!" He went to sit with Annabeth.

"Grace, Jason," The woman called. Jason went up to sit down, the hat touched his head for 1 second before it said, "Gryffindor!"

"Grace, Thalia."

"I don't use that name it's just Thalia," she said carmly. The witch nodded and placed was about to place the hat on her head only for it to scream, "Gryffindor!"

"Jackson, Percy," I got up slightly nervous, and the witch was about to place the hat on my head when someone said," I value the hats sanity, Minerva, I would rather you not place the hat on his head." I turned my head to see Dumbledore, standing up.

"Then where shall I put him?" The witch asked.

"Gryffindor" he said without hesitation, the witch nodded and I was told to go sit with my friends, the whole hall was quiet. Awkward.

When I sat down Ron and Hermione just stared at me, but the silence was broken when the Professor called out"Levesque, Hazel."

The hat was placed on her head and it started to talk. "Well this is hard, you haven't lived for while..hmm...I think I'm gonna put you in...Gryffindor!"

She sat down and Dumbledore got up to speak, and again I completely ignored him thanks to my ADHD. Then a whole heap of food was piled in front of me and I just looked at it.

"Well," Ron said, "Eat up." I glanced at the food again, it just didn't look right, I couldn't eat it.

"Eat seaweed brain, or else you will get hungry after on," Annabeth said with a mouth full of food, dam that girl can eat.

"No," I replied.

"Why not?"she asked confused.

"It isn't blue," I replied, she stared to laugh and I saw Jason do a face-palm. Luckily for me Harry walked into the hall bringing my friends attention off me. He had a broken nose and blood was on his shirt, great I thought, we had already failed protecting him and we hadn't even been here for a night yet.

Hermione gasped, "what happened to you!"

"I will tell you later, I'm hungry." At least he got his priorities right, which reminded me,I needed to have a word to the cook about the colour of my food. For now I will just eat this disgraceful, ugly food and sit here talking to my friends about the wonderful year ahead.


	7. Nightmares

Ron

Dumbledore sent the students out of the great hall and in to their house dormitories after the feast. Unfortunately that meant that I had to lead the house because I was a prefect.

"Gryffindors follow me!" I yelled over the top of the Hogwarts students. I lead the students up the moving staircase to meet the familiar fat lady.

"Password," she said.

"Um..." I had absolutely no idea what the password was but luckily for me Hermione did. And as always the portrait opened, I heard a few of the first years and the Americans gasp. We walked inside to the Gryffindor common room.

"Boys dorms to the left and girls dorms to the right!" Hermione called out to her house,"everyone get ready for bed lights out in half an hour."

The house started to go towards their dorms and before I new it, it was just me, Hermione and Harry left in the room.

"Now tell us how this happened," Hermione said, talking to Harry. We sat down on the couch as Harry told us of his suspicions and how Malfoy found out he was their, so he punished him.

"Tonks found me and took me to the gates were Snape came and collected me and we went to the Great Hall," he concluded.

"So you think Malfoys a-" I started to say but Hermione interrupted me.

"Of course his not, I think you need a rest Harry, clear your mind a bit."

"Yeah," he agreed. We all went to or dorms and Professor McGonagall turned out the lights.

Hermione

I was in the middle of a dream when I a piercing scream woke me up, instinctively I drew my wand. I looked across the room to see where it came from. The whole room was awake and at the back I saw Annabeth, but she wasn't her usual self. She was pale and sweating from head to toe, and I new straight away she was the one who screamed. Thalia got up and went over to her, and hugged her.

"It's alright, Annabeth," she said.

"It''s only a nightmare," said Hazel who was now kneeling at Annabeth's bed. She was still shaken up and pale staring into the oblivion.

"Hazel go get him," Thalia whispered. Hazel nodded and went out of the room, I was about to say that she wasn't allowed to do that, but she walked back in almost straight away. Percy behind her.

"Where is she," He said, and then spotted Annabeth and ran towards her Percy sat next to her and hugged her, whispering into her ear.

"Boys aren't allowed in here," I said, three minutes later. Percy was still hugging Annabeth who had calmed down.

"Guys go to bed, he's not going anywhere," Thalia addressed to the whole dorm. A few minutes later when Percy and Annabeth were sleeping together in each-others arms, the other girls realised what Thalia said was true so the stopped looking and went back into their covers. Soon I followed there example.

In the morning when we woke up Percy was still there, by Annabeth's side. Thalia said that she will wake him, She walked over to Percy and touched him, he squealed and woke up to see all the girls were looking at him.

"Don't do that Thalia," Percy yelled, Thalia was smiling.

"How did you get through the enchantment?" I asked thinking of the time Harry and Ron tried to get in here.

"Oh, Hazel let me in."

"But...that's impossible, you can't let someone in."

"Yes you can," Hazel said, "Its just like the entry to Cam...the dorms at our school, all you need to is say: I Hazel Levesque allow Percy Jackson to enter, and they can come in."

I looked at her stunned, how did she know it was the same as the one at her school and what was that word she was going to say. It reminded me of the word camp for some reason.

"Anyway," Annabeth said, and everyone looked at her, "let's go have some breakfast."

Everyone seemed to agree with that so I lead them down the stairs, into the common room, where they can make their own way around the castle. Before we had breakfast I pulled my friends aside and told the Americans to go ahead, which they did promptly.

"Guys there is something, weird about the Americans."

"Really? I would of never noticed," said Ron sarcastically.

"First, the sorting ceremony, then the nightmares, there hiding something from us."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Hermione," Harry replied, "but I'm hungry so can we eat now."

I nodded not really paying attention, but wondering what secret they are hiding from us. I hate it when people, hide stuff from me. I turned and followed the group to have breakfast. We sat with the Americans who were midway through breakfast, then i noticed something that just wasn't right.

"Blue pancakes?" I asked Percy, everyone else started to laugh.

"Don't mind Kelp Head, he's just special that way," Thalia said, referring to my question.

"Oh, be quiet Pinecone Face."

I continued to stare for a while, but then decided to let it go, "We have Divination first up."

 **(I know Hermione dropped that subject, and the others don't do it anymore, but go with the flow for the sake of the story, same for this)**

 **"** Then we have Care of Magical Creatures," Said Ron.

"Ok," Hazel said. and we sat there and eat our breakfast, which I am guessing Percy was happy about becuase his face was beaming as he ate his blue pancakes.


	8. First Day Going Great

Annabeth

"We have divination with Professor Trelawney," Hermione said to her. Ron groaned.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"It's just that she's always trying to predict Harry's death, like she said he shall die like a million times and can't stop going on about the grim." She sounded like she didn't like this teacher at all.

"Oh" I said wondering what she was going to say to me.

"Don't worry about it, after you get over her weirdness she's not that bad" Ron said. We walked up this really tall tower and it felt like ages, though it probably wasn't that long because of my ADHD, until we reached a trap door leading to the classroom.

"In all the schools I have been to, none of them had a classroom entrance like this one," Percy whispered next to me. I tried not to laugh, Percy had been to a lot of schools. We entered and sat at a table with three per desk, me Thalia and Percy at one, Hazel, Jason and Nico at another, next to ours and the last three at one in front of mine.

"Welcome, today we will be studying our dreams, so turn to the people at your table and talk about your dreams." The professor told us in a mystical voice than started to walk around the room. I toke this as an opportunity to talk to Percy about last night.

"It was different to the other ones," I was saying to Percy, but then Thalia nudged me, Professor Trelawney was coming to our table, but she stopped at the table next to us, Jason, Hazels and Nico's. She turned to Jason and started to speak differently.

"Child of Lightning, beware the earth,the giants' revenge the seven shall birth," Then she turned to Nico, and I thought, please, gods no.

"Twins snuff out the angel's breath, who holds the key to endless death, one shall be lost in the land without rain," On the last line he looked like he was trying to hold back the tears.

The she turned to Hazel, "To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown, falling from ice, the son of Neptune shall drown." Then she walked over to our table, oh great I thought. First she looked at Thalia.

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, campers and Hunters combined prevail, and one shall perish by a parent's hand." Thalia looked down and turned pale. Then she looked at me, no please, I thought.

"Wisdom's daughter walks alone,the Mark of Athena burns through Rome. Giants' bane stands gold and pale, won through pain from a woven jail." Images of Tartarus flashed through her mind, the terror I couldn't help it, a tear leaked from my eye.

Then she finally turned to Percy, "You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, you shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned. You shall sail the iron ship with warriors of bone. You shall find what you seek and make it your own,You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,the dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise." She toke a deep breathe and stood back, and addressed all of us, "A child of the eldest gods, shall reach sixteen against all odds, shall see the world in endless sleep, a heroes soul, cursed blade shall reap, a final choice shall end his days, Olympus to persevere or raze," That's it I thought, she has pushed me to my limits, the memories, I start to full on cry, I couldn't take any more.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the world must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bare arms at the doors of death," I rest my head against Percy and cried in his shoulder. The professors voice turned back to normal.

"I'm sorry dears are you all right?" She looked us and saw me, crying against my boyfriend, who was crying with me, Hazel hugging her brother who was also crying, Thalia trying to stay tough, but it wasn't working, she couldn't push the thought of her old lieutenant out of her mind and Jason following his sisters example of trying to stay tough but having it not work. The hole class was watching us, but I didn't care. The bell rang, and I didn't seem to care, all I wanted to do was to cry in Percy's arms. Finally Hermione built up the nerve to drag us up and Ron and Harry were dong the same for the others. Slowly, we walked downstairs and went towards the Gryffindor common room. By the time we got there I was felling better but still kept resting my head on Percy's shoulders.

Percy

Bob, Luke, Selena, Damasen, Beckendorf, names of the fallen rushed to my head as she spoke the prophecies of the past. We all sat in the common room, quiet, we were all startled when the bell rang for our next class.

"Come on," Harry said, "We have Care of Magical creatures with Slytherin" We all got up, each of us still depressed but tried to act more upbeat.

"Lets go" I said,together we walked down towards Hagrid's hut. I knew the way, because me and my friends were allowed by Dumbledore to trai in the Forbidden Forest so that we din't forget or lose the ability to do certain fighting skills, whilst we were here, but the other three din't know that and I wonted to keep it that way, so we followed them.

"Gather around, gather around," Hagrid said to his students," I've got a treat for you today," We where standing in a massive grassland between the Forbidden Forest and the castle. Hagrid whistled and before I knew it, there where three pegasi before me.

" Aren't they wonderful," Hagrid exclaimed, but I wasn't really listing, I was concentrating on one unique pegasus, a black one to be exact.

 _Hey boss_ , It said as it trotted toward me, _Bring any doughnuts?_

"No" I said out loud without realising it, Malfoy turned towards me. The two other pegasi came over an bowed at me, _My lord,_ they both said. The hole class was staring at me including Hagrid.

"How are ya doing that?" He asked

"I don't know," I lied, "I guess I have a way with horses?" Hagrid kept an eye on me and continued to teach, but I wasn't listening, I was having a conversation with Blackjack.

 _So no doughnuts?_ He said to me telepathically.

 _No,_ I replied, _why are you here?_

 _Chiron sent me, he said that you might need me, so he sent me, Porkpie and Guido._

 _Did he say anything else?_

 _Yeah boss, he said the time is coming, he said you'll no what that means, boss._ And that pretty much concluded my class of; Care of Magical Creatures.


	9. DADA

Sorry haven't update in a while, got a bit busy

* * *

Thalia

When the Porkpie and Guido bowed to Percy, I almost laughed my head off, his expression was priceless, but I restrained myself. We were walking through the corridors heading towards our next class Defence Against the Dark arts, Chiron told us to pay attention to this class so I wasn't looking forward to it.

"I can't wait for the next class" Hazel said next to me. She has been paying attention to every class so far, though I guess that's because she wants to find ways to improve her magic. Magic the reason she was here, us six were all chosen for a reason, Hazel because she is exceptionally good at magic, Annabeth, because she is really smart, Nico, he is our transportation, Percy, he is the best fighter they had and he wouldn't let Annabeth go if he didn't, Jason, he kind of holds the team together, like moral support and me well, they may need my fighting skills, and my amazing skills with a bow and arrow.

"Well Snapes teaching so don't get your hopes up." We walked into the classroom, sat down and got our books out.

"I have not asked you to take your books out." Said Snape, closing the door behind him as he moves into the class room, he turns to face the class and moves down the aisle, "I wish to speak with you and I want your fullest attention." His black eyes looked around the classroom, lingering the Americans for just a second. "You have had five teachers in the subject, so far." Wow...five teachers, they must really go through them. "Each with their own methods and priorities. Given this I am surprised do many of you scraped and OWL," OWL? What in Hades is that? "I shall be even more surprised if all of keep up with the NEWT work, which is much more advanced" He paced around the room and kept talking but I wasn't really listening, being ADHD and all listening has never been my strong point. As I sat there thinking about how boring this guy and being lost I my thoughts, I was woken back to reality when I heard my name. Unfortunately, it was at the end of a sentence. I looked up at the professor blankly, not knowing what the question was.

"You don't know?" He asked me in a cold voice, "Shameful, dose anyone else here know?" Hermione's hand shot into the air, the Professor looked around the classroom making sure he had no other choice before saying, "Very well-Miss Granger?"

"Your adversity has no warning about what kind of magic you are about to preform, which gives you a split-second advantage." She replied, which made no sense to me considering I had no idea what the question was.

"Copied straight from the book, but nonetheless it is correct, "He replied back, "You will now divide into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other _without_ speaking whilst the other shall attempt to block it." Oh Styx, here comes the moment of truth. Me and Nico pared up and prayed to Hecate that the spells that she put on us to allow us to do magic worked. We got up an stood five metres apart, first I waved my wand, (Having no idea what I was doing) and thought of a word that could Jinx Nico, in response colours flew out of my wand and went towards Nico, he then moved his wand across his body, obviously having no idea what he was doing ether, but it worked the spell was blocked, thank the gods, well actually not all of them just Hecate.

"Very good Thalia and Nico" said a cold voice behind me, I turned around to see Professor Snape, "Much better than the students over there," he said whilst glaring at Harry and Ron. "Would you mind preforming in front of the class?" I felt like screaming "Gods no!" but I held it in, knowing that wouldn't look good in front of my new associates.

"I thought so." He got everyone's attention, and the class was looking at us, waiting for a demonstration, among the crowd I spotted Jason's face glowing at me enthusiastically and kelp head laughing at me, I decided that I will kill him after I show to the class how awesome I am.

Hermione

I was so surprised when the new students were able to swiftly move their wands, and without uttering a sound and have a spell come out, I had been trying to do that all lesson only to have to whisper under my breath. These guys are good, but a little to good, there is something unnatural about them and I was going to find out what.

As soon as Snape dismissed the class and everyone one was out of earshot, I started to talk.

"Ok, tonight, common room, we are going o find out what these guys are up to, and why they are here." The others nodded in approval, thank goodness they understood, I didn't have time to explain because at that moment Jack Sloper, a beater on the previous Gryffindors Quidditch team, was hurrying towards us with a parchment.

"For you," He said giving the parchment to Harry, "When's the Quidditch trials?" He asked hopefully.

"Umm…I don't know, I'll let you know when I decide."

"Ok" He said a little disappointed, then left. Harry opened the parchment and mumbled.

"It's from Dumbledore." I peeked over his shoulder and started to read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I would like us to start our private lessons this Saturday._

 _Kindly come to my office at eight p.m. Please if you see Percy can you bring him along. I hope you are enjoying your first week back at school._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _P.S. I enjoy acid pops_

Acid pops? Oh, the password to get through the gargoyles.

"Why does he want Percy?" asked Ron to my right.

"I don't know, we should go plan our thing for tonight." The nodded in agreement and we headed down the hall towards the Great Hall for our dinner.

* * *

Some of those lines are from the book Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and are the work of the marvellous J.K Rowling, not me.


	10. The discussion

Later that night around 6:30

Ron POV

"So," Hermione started to say, "What are we going to do?" We were all sitting around the common room fire, the 6 Americans are with the rest of Griffondor eating dinner in the great hall.

"Well there is obviously something wrong with them?" I exclaim not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Ronald," oh great she is in a bad mood.

"Hermione, have you come up with any ideas or suggestions about who they are, or what they are talking about," Harry speaks from beside me.

"Well yes, but it's completely outrageous,"

"Well tell us because I don't know about you, but I am used to outrageous ideas," I say thinking about all the stuff we have come up with like Harry teaching DADA last year.

"Well I was reading this book in the library," I grunted, of course she was. Hermione glared at me than continued, "and there was this one book about Greek gods and goddesses, and we'll it goes on to say things about how they would have children with muggles and they were called demigods, as I said completely outrageous,"

"So you think that they are demigods?" Harry questioned.

"Well it was the only explanation that I could come up with."

"But gods are not real?" I thought, "making this impossible."

"It's all I got for now, and until we learn more about these Americans I will probably not be able to come up with something better."

"Wait so are you telling me that we have to spy on our new friends?"

"Yes Harry I am afraid so."

"This doesn't feel right."

"Not at all," I put in, I feel my stomach grumbling, "now lets go to dinner before my stomach makes its own music." Laughing we all walk out towards the great hall.

Jason POV: During their discussion.

Where are Harry, Ron and Hermione? They haven't showed up for dinner.

"Where are they?" They all seem to know what I am talking about, even Percy who has a mouth full of blue food.

"I don't know" Annabeth say, uncertain of herself. Percy spits out all his food, which I must say is a bit disgusting.

"Wise Girl doesn't know something," we all start laughing, "are you feeling ok, is everything alright?"

"Oh shut up Percy," she says playfully, a smile creeping on her face.

"No, seriously where are they," I am getting a bit worried about them.

"Maybe we can go look for them," Hazel says

"It will be just like a hunt, only we are not trying to kill them!" Thalia exclaims, we can all tell that she misses her hunters.

"I'll go," Nico says, " it will be quicker for me anyway." We all nod our heads, so Nico gets up and walks down the hall only to turn the corner and dissappear into the shadows.

Nico's POV

Where would they be, the common room maybe, I think I'll go check. I glance around to make sure no one is looking then I walk through the wall and into the shadows. I come out in the corner of the common room, I see the three I was, as Thalia said "hunting" for but decide to listen into their conversation.

It's been ten minutes and they still haven't noticed me. I have just stood here and listened thinking "oh no their on to us." Hermione could easily be a child of Athena except for the fact that she has two parents. I have to get out of here and tell the others. So without a sound I return to the shadows, and run into the great hall.


	11. The wierd curse

Percy POV

I look up from my food to see a certain Nico Di Angelo sprinting down the great hall, as if he was being chased by Mrs O'Leary who is trying to give him a huge lick on the face. I chuckle at the thought. Nico finally reached the table, when he says.

"They know," What? They know, what the Hades is that supposed to mean?

"How?" The beautiful Annabeth asks.

"Well they don't really know but they suspect," What is he talking about, I quickly glance at Sparky and see him looking as if he knows exactly what they are talking about, and so by the looks of their facial expressions does Pinecone Face and Hazel. Dam it! Why do I have to be the only one with seawed for brains. Oh I am getting distracted, gods dam ADHD!

"So Hermione said that she thinks we are demigods but believes that it is to outrageous to be true," Oh so that is what it means, I should probably listen to Nico.

" And now they are going to spy on us and pay close attention to what we say in case we slip when we speak or say stuff about ourselves,"

"What!" Thalia shouts, some people turn their heads towards us, quieting down she continues, "spy on us, but they..."

"Shh" Wise Girl interrupts, "they are coming," I turn my head and look down the aisle, and sure enough they "Golden Trio" were approaching the Griffendor table, would you call this a table, it's more like a platform in a way because it is large enough to be one, or it could be a long narrow stage, though it would...argh ADHD stop it.

"Why are you guys all staring at us?" Hermione asked, wait when did she get here. Wait. Oh she must of arrived when I was in deep thought. Anyway back to reality.

"No reason" Jason says, and we all turn our heads away leave everything in dead silence. The other three sat down next to Hazel. Everyone was still quiet.

"OK, that was awkward, but I am hungry so let's eat." Ron says and takes a piece of chicken from the table.I like him, he knows his way around food.

"Where were you guys?" Thalia questions.

"Harry, Ron and I were practicing non-verbal spells," Thalia nods, wow Hermione is a good lier, but we all know that they were in the common room talking about us.

"Guys, I need to tell you something," says Harry whispering.

"What?" We all say at the same time, freaky.

"Meet me in common room in half a hour,"

"Sure," in all speak simultaneously, wow this is getting creepy. We all look down and continue our meal.

Half an hour later, time 7:30

Hermione POV

"So tell us what this is all about," we all say to Harry, wow three time in a row this is almost as weird as Percy's blue food.

Putting his voice down Harry says, " I think Malfoy is a Death Eater."

"Oh not this again," me and Ron both state at the same time. We need to sort this out later.

"You mean Draco Malfoy? From the train?" Hazel says. By. Her. Self.

"Yes," Harry and Ron and I say. Damn it we didn't break this curse.

"What makes you think this?" Thalia asks, there we go, I think it is broken now.

"Well I have been seeing him snooping around the castle and there was the thing on the train, I just have a feeling that he is planning something,"

"Thats not much proof Harry, he could just want some attention," I point out. I look down at my whatch **(she has a whatch now)** which my dad gave me for Christmas last year, it read 8:02.

"Harry! It's 8:02! " I shout.

"Percy come on," he grabbed percy's arm and yanked him up to his feet. Together they went running out of the common room.

"Well, I guess we wait for them to come back," So we sat around the fire and exchanged embarrassing stories about each other, and laughed as the evening went on, waiting for Percy and Harry to come back and tell us what the whole private meeting was about.


	12. I Will Just Sit Here, It's Fine

**Disclaimer: Some lines are from the book Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Also, characters are owned by Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.**

Percy

"Acid pops," harry says next to me. The Gargoyle leapt aside revealing a wall that slid apart giving access to a spiral stairway that could move, we stepped on to it and were carried to a door with a brass knocker that led to the Head Masters office.

I lifted my hand and knocked.

"come in," Dumbledore's voice says from inside.

"Ah, Harry, Percy, good evening." I spot a phoenix sitting on a perch to Dumbledore's left. "So, I am guessing you are wondering why you are here for these…lessons?"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied.

"Well, I have decided that it is time now, for you Harry to learn about what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago, it is time for you to be given certain information."

Silence filtered the air for a swift moment.

"You said you were going to tell me everything." Harry quickly added. "Sir"

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore started, "From this point forth we to leave the firm foundation of fact and start to journey through wonders and wild guesswork of memory."

"Sir, does what you are about to tell me have to do with the great prophecy, will it help me survive?" I silently grunted, not another prophecy I have had enough of them.

"It has a very great deal to do with the prophecy," Dumbledore states casually. He then got up from his desk and walked towards a shallow stone basin. He picked it up an placed it on the desk.

"This time Harry you will enter the Pensive with me, and with permission," I was starting to feel ignored.

"What about me…sir," Still getting used to having to call the professors sir.

"I will talk to you once harry leaves, in the meantime have a seat," he waves his wand and a seat appeared so I did what everyone would do, sat down.

"Where are we going?" Harry asks.

"A trip down Bob Ogden's memory, a former employee of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Dumbledore poured silvery stuff into the basin, "after you." Harry dunked his head into the water than Dumbledore did the same. Well that is unusual.

Harry

I felt my body leave the office as I entered the memory. They were standing in a country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows, beneath a summer sky as bright and blue as a forget-me-not. Some ten feet in front of them stood a short, plump man wearing enormously thick glasses that reduced his eyes to molelike specks. He was reading a wooden signpost that was sticking out of the brambles on the left- hand side of the road. I knew this must be Ogden; he was the only person in sight, and he was also wearing the strange assortment of clothes so often chosen by inexperienced wizards trying to look like Muggles: in this case, a frock coat and spats over a striped one-piece bathing costume. Before I had time to do more than register his bizarre appearance, however, Ogden had set off at a brisk walk down the lane. Dumbledore and I followed. As they passed the wooden sign, I looked up at its two arms. The one pointing back the way they had come read: Great Hangleton, 5 miles. The arm pointing after Ogden said Little Hangleton, 1 mile. We walked a short way with nothing to see but the hedgerows, the wide blue sky overhead and the swishing, frock-coated figure ahead. Then the lane curved to the left and fell away, sloping steeply down a hillside, so that we had a sudden, unexpected view of a whole valley laid out in front of them. I could see a village, undoubtedly Little Hangleton, nestled between two steep hills, its church and graveyard clearly visible. Across the valley, set on the opposite hillside, was a handsome manor house surrounded by a wide expanse of velvety green lawn. Ogden had broken into a reluctant trot due to the steep downward slope. Dumbledore lengthened his stride, and I hurried to keep up. He thought Little Hangleton must be their final destination and wondered, as he had done on the night they had found Slughorn, why they had to approach it from such a distance. I soon discovered that he was mistaken in thinking that they were going to the village, however. The lane curved to the right and when they rounded the corner, it was to see the very edge of Ogden's frock coat vanishing through a gap in the hedge. Dumbledore and I followed him onto a narrow dirt track bordered by higher and wilder hedgerows than those they had left behind. The path was crooked, rocky, and potholed, sloping down-hill like the last one, and it seemed to be heading for a patch of dark trees a little below them. Sure enough, the track soon opened up at the copse, and Dumbledore and I came to a halt behind Ogden, who had stopped and drawn his wand. Despite the cloudless sky, the old trees ahead cast deep, dark, cool shadows, and it was a few seconds before Harry's eyes discerned the building half-hidden amongst the tangle of trunks. It seemed to him a very strange location to choose for a house, or else an odd decision to leave the trees growing nearby, blocking all light and the view of the valley below. He wondered whether it was inhabited; its walls were mossy and so many tiles had fallen off the roof that the rafters were visible in places. Nettles grew all around it, their tips reaching the windows, which were tiny and thick with grime. Just as he had concluded that nobody could possibly live there, however, one of the windows was thrown open with a clatter, and a thin trickle of steam or smoke issued from it, as though somebody was cooking. Ogden moved forward quietly and, it seemed to me, rather cautiously. As the dark shadows of the trees slid over him, he stopped again, staring at the front door, to which somebody had nailed a dead snake. Then there was a rustle and a crack, and a man in rags dropped from the nearest tree, landing on his feet right in front of Ogden, who leapt backward so fast he stood on the tails of his frock coat and stumbled.

"You're not welcome." The man standing before them had thick hair so matted with dirt it could have been any colour. Several of his teeth were missing. His eyes were small and dark and stared in opposite directions. He might have looked comical, but he did not; the effect was frighten-ing, and Harry could not blame Ogden for backing away several more paces before he spoke.

"Er - good morning. I'm from the Ministry of Magic -" "You're not welcome."

"Er - I'm sorry - I don't understand you," said Ogden nervously. I thought Ogden was being extremely dim; the stranger was making himself very clear in my opinion, particularly as he was brandishing a wand in one hand and a short and rather bloody knife in the other.

"You understand him, I'm sure, Harry?" said Dumbledore quietly. "Yes, of course," I said, slightly nonplussed. "Why can't Ogden - ?" But as my eyes found the dead snake on the door again, I suddenly understood.

"He's speaking Parseltongue?"

"Very good," said Dumbledore, nodding and smiling. The man in rags was now advancing on Ogden, knife in one hand, wand in the other.

"Now, look -" Ogden began, but too late: There was a bang, and Ogden was on the ground, clutching his nose, while a nasty yellowish goo squirted from between his fingers.

"Morfin!" said a loud voice. An elderly man had come hurrying out of the cottage, banging the door behind him so that the dead snake swung pathetically. This man was shorter than the first, and oddly proportioned; his shoulders were very broad and his arms overlong, which, with his bright brown eyes, short scrubby hair, and wrinkled face, gave him the look of a powerful, aged monkey. He came to a halt beside the man with the knife, who was now cackling with laughter at the sight of Ogden on the ground.

"Ministry, is it?" said the older man, looking down at Ogden. "Correct!" said Ogden angrily, dabbing his face. "And you, I take it, are Mr. Gaunt?"

"S'right," said Gaunt. "Got you in the face, did he?" "Yes, he did!" snapped Ogden.

"Should've made your presence known, shouldn't you?" said Gaunt aggressively. "This is private property. Can't just walk in here and not expect my son to defend himself."

"Defend himself against what, man?" said Ogden, clambering back to his feet.

"Busybodies. Intruders. Muggles and filth." Ogden pointed his wand at his own nose, which was still issuing large amounts of what looked like yellow pus, and the flow stopped at once. Mr. Gaunt spoke out of the corner of his mouth to Morfin. "Get in the house. Don't argue." This time, ready for it, I recognized Parseltongue; even while he could understand what was being said, he distinguished the weird hissing noise that was all Ogden could hear. Morfin seemed to be on the point of disagreeing, but when his father cast him a threatening look he changed his mind, lumbering away to the cottage with an odd rolling gait and slamming the front door behind him, so that the snake swung sadly again.

"It's your son I'm here to see, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, as he mopped the last of the pus from the front of his coat. "That was Morfin, wasn't it?"

"Ah, that was Morfin," said the old man indifferently. "Are you pure-blood?" he asked, suddenly aggressive.

"That's neither here nor there," said Ogden coldly, and I felt my respect for Ogden rise. Apparently Gaunt felt rather differently. He squinted into Ogden's face and muttered, in what was clearly supposed to be an offensive tone, "Now I come to think about it, I've seen noses like yours down in the village."

"I don't doubt it, if your son's been let loose on them," said Ogden.

"Perhaps we could continue this discussion inside?"

"Inside?"

"Yes, Mr. Gaunt. I've already told you. I'm here about Morfin. We sent an owl -"

"I've no use for owls," said Gaunt. "I don't open letters."

"Then you can hardly complain that you get no warning of visitors," said Ogden tartly. "I am here following a serious breach of Wizarding law, which occurred here in the early hours of this morning -"

"All right, all right, all right!" bellowed Gaunt. "Come in the bleeding house, then, and much good it'll do you!"

The house seemed to contain three tiny rooms. Two doors led off the main room, which served as kitchen and living room com-bined. Morfin was sitting in a filthy armchair beside the smoking fire, twisting a live adder between his thick fingers and crooning softly at it in Parseltongue: Hissy, hissy, little snakey, Slither on the floor You be good to Morfin. Or he'll nail you to the door. There was a scuffling noise in the corner beside the open window, and I realized that there was somebody else in the room, a girl whose ragged gray dress was the exact color of the dirty stone wall behind her. She was standing beside a steaming pot on a grimy black stove, and was fiddling around with the shelf of squalid-looking pots and pans above it. Her hair was lank and dull and she had a plain, pale, rather heavy face. Her eyes, like her brother's, stared in opposite directions. She looked a little cleaner than the two men, but I thought he had never seen a more defeated-looking person. "M'daughter, Merope," said Gaunt grudgingly, as Ogden looked inquiringly toward her.

"Good morning," said Ogden. She did not answer, but with a frightened glance at her father turned her back on the room and continued shifting the pots on the shelf behind her.

"Well, Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, "to get straight to the point, we have reason to believe that your son, Morfin, performed magic in front of a Muggle late last night." There was a deafening clang. Merope had dropped one of the pots.

"Pick it up!" Gaunt bellowed at her. "That's it, grub on the floor like some filthy Muggle, what's your wand for, you useless sack of muck?"

"Mr. Gaunt, please!" said Ogden in a shocked voice, as Merope, who had already picked up the pot, flushed blotchily scarlet, lost her grip on the pot again, drew her wand shakily from her pocket, pointed it at the pot, and muttered a hasty, inaudible spell that caused the pot to shoot across the floor away from her, hit the opposite wall, and crack in two.

Morfin let out a mad cackle of laughter. Gaunt screamed, "Mend it, you pointless lump, mend it!" Merope stumbled across the room, but before she had time to raise her wand, Ogden had lifted his own and said firmly, "Reparo. " The pot mended itself instantly. Gaunt looked for a moment as though he was going to shout at Ogden, but seemed to think better of it: Instead, he jeered at his daughter, "Lucky the nice man from the Ministry's here, isn't it? Perhaps he'll take you off my hands, perhaps he doesn't mind dirty Squibs. . . ."

Without looking at anybody or thanking Ogden, Merope picked up the pot and returned it, hands trembling, to its shelf. She then stood quite still, her back against the wall between the filthy window and the stove, as though she wished for nothing more than to sink into the stone and vanish.

"Mr. Gaunt," Ogden began again, "as I've said: the reason for my visit -"

"I heard you the first time!" snapped Gaunt. "And so what? Morfin gave a Muggle a bit of what was coming to him - what about it, then?"

"Morfin has broken Wizarding law," said Ogden sternly.

"'Morfin has broken Wizarding law.'" Gaunt imitated Ogden's voice, making it pompous and singsong. Morfin cackled again. "He taught a filthy Muggle a lesson, that's illegal now, is it?"

"Yes," said Ogden. "I'm afraid it is." He pulled from an inside pocket a small scroll of parchment and unrolled it.

"What's that, then, his sentence?" said Gaunt, his voice rising angrily.

"It is a summons to the Ministry for a hearing -"

"Summons! Summons? Who do you think you are, summoning my son anywhere?"

"I'm Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad," said Ogden.

"And you think we're scum, do you?" screamed Gaunt, advancing on Ogden now, with a dirty yellow-nailed finger pointing at his chest. "Scum who'll come running when the Ministry tells 'em to? Do you know who you're talking to, you filthy little Mudblood, do you?"

"I was under the impression that I was speaking to Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden, looking wary, but standing his ground.

"That's right!" roared Gaunt. For a moment, Harry thought Gaunt was making an obscene hand gesture, but then realized that he was showing Ogden the ugly, black-stoned ring he was wearing on his middle finger, waving it before Ogden's eyes. "See this? See this? Know what it is? Know where it came from? Centuries it's been in our family, that's how far back we go, and pure-blood all the way! Know how much I've been offered for this, with the Peverell coat of arms engraved on the stone?"

"I've really no idea," said Ogden, blinking as the ring sailed within an inch of his nose, "and it's quite beside the point, Mr. Gaunt. Your son has committed -" With a howl of rage, Gaunt ran toward his daughter. For a split second, I thought he was going to throttle her as his hand flew to her throat; next moment, he was dragging her toward Ogden by a gold chain around her neck.

"See this?" he bellowed at Ogden, shaking a heavy gold locket at him, while Merope spluttered and gasped for breath.

"I see it, I see it!" said Ogden hastily.

"Slytherins!" yelled Gaunt. "Salazar Slytherin's! We're his last living descendants, what do you say to that, eh?"

"Mr. Gaunt, your daughter!" said Ogden in alarm, but Gaunt had already released Merope; she staggered away from him, back to her corner, massaging her neck and gulping for air.

"So!" said Gaunt triumphantly, as though he had just proved a complicated point beyond all possible dispute. "Don't you go talking to us as if we're dirt on your shoes! Generations of purebloods, wizards all – more than you can say, I don't doubt!" And he spat on the floor at Ogdens feet. Morfin cackled again. Merope, huddled beside the window, her head bowed and her face hidden by her lank hair, said nothing.

"Mr. Gaunt," said Ogden doggedly, "I am afraid that neither your ancestors nor mine have anything to do with the matter in hand. I am here because of Morfin, Morfin and the Muggle he accosted late last night. Our information" - he glanced down at his scroll of parchment - "is that Morfin performed a jinx or hex on the said Muggle, causing him to erupt in highly painful hives." Morfin giggled.

"Be quiet, boy," snarled Gaunt in Parseltongue, and Morfin fell silent again.

"And so what if he did, then?" Gaunt said defiantly to Ogden, "I expect you've wiped the Muggle's filthy face clean for him, and his memory to boot-"

"That's hardly the point, is it, Mr. Gaunt?" said Ogden. "This was an unprovoked attack on a defenceless -"

"Ar, I had you marked out as a Muggle-lover the moment I saw you," sneered Gaunt, and he spat on the floor again.

"This discussion is getting us nowhere," said Ogden firmly. "It is clear from your son's attitude that he feels no remorse for his actions." He glanced down at his scroll of parchment again. "Morfin will attend a hearing on the fourteenth of September to answer the charges of using magic in front of a Muggle and causing harm and distress to that same Mugg -" Ogden broke off. The jingling, clopping sounds of horses and loud, laughing voices were drifting in through the open window. Apparently, the winding lane to the village passed very close to the copse where the house stood. Gaunt froze, listening, his eyes wide. Morfin hissed and turned his face toward the sounds, his expression hungry. Merope raised her head. Her face, I saw, was starkly white.

"My God, what an eyesore!" rang out a girl's voice, as clearly audible through the open window as if she had stood in the room beside them.

"Couldn't your father have that hovel cleared away, Tom?"

"It's not ours," said a young man's voice. "Everything on the other side of the valley belongs to us, but that cottage belongs to an old tramp called Gaunt, and his children. The son's quite mad, you should hear some of the stories they tell in the village -" The girl laughed. The jingling, clopping noises were growing louder and louder. Morfin made to get out of his armchair. "Keep your seat," said his father warningly, in Parseltongue.

"Tom," said the girl's voice again, now so close they were clearly right beside the house, "I might be wrong - but has somebody nailed a snake to that door?"

"Good lord, you're right!" said the man's voice. "That'll be the son, I told you he's not right in the head. Don't look at it, Cecilia, darling." The jingling and clopping sounds were now growing faint again.

"'Darling,'" whispered Morfin in Parseltongue, looking at his sister.

"'Darling, he called her. So he wouldn't have you anyway." Merope was so white I felt sure she was going to faint.

"What's that?" said Gaunt sharply, also in Parseltongue, looking from his son to his daughter. "What did you say, Morfin?"

"She likes looking at that Muggle," said Morfin, a vicious expression on his face as he stared at his sister, who now looked terrified. "Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night - " Merope shook her head jerkily, imploringly, but Morfin went on ruthlessly, "Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?"

"Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?" said Gaunt quietly. All three of the Gaunts seemed to have forgotten Ogden, who was looking both bewildered and irritated at this renewed outbreak of incomprehensible hissing and rasping.

"Is it true?" said Gaunt in a deadly voice, advancing a step or two toward the terrified girl. "My daughter-pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin - hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?" Merope shook her head frantically, pressing herself into the wall, apparently unable to speak.

"But I got him, Father!" cackled Morfin. "I got him as he went by and he didn't look so pretty with hives all over him, did he, Merope?"

"You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!" roared Gaunt, losing control, and his hands closed around his daughter's throat. Both me and Ogden yelled "No!" at the same time; Ogden raised his wand and cried, "Relaskio!"

Gaunt was thrown backward, away from his daughter; he tripped over a chair and fell flat on his back. With a roar of rage, Morfin leapt out of his chair and ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes indiscriminately from his wand. Ogden ran for his life. Dumbledore indicated that they ought to follow and I obeyed, Merope's screams echoing in his ears. Ogden hurtled up the path and erupted onto the main lane, his arms over his head, where he collided with the glossy chestnut horse ridden by a very handsome, dark-haired young man. Both he and the pretty girl riding beside him on a gray horse roared with laughter at the sight of Ogden, who bounced off the horse's flank and set off again, his frock coat flying, covered from head to foot in dust, running pell-mell up the lane.

-line break-

The memory ended and I came back to reality inside Dumbledore's office.

"What happened to Merope?"

"Oh, she survived." Dumbledore sat back behind the desk., "Ogden apparated back t the Ministry and returned with reinforcements. Morfin was sentenced to 3 years in Azkaban. Marvolo received 6 months."

Marvolo," I repeated. I swear I have heard that name before.

"Yes, that's right, he was Voldemort's grandfather."

"So, Merope? Merope was…Voldemort's mother?"

"Yes, and his father was the muggle Morfin attacked." Dumbledore paused, "Anyway Harry it is getting late, you should proceed towards the dormitories."

"Sir, am I allowed to tell Hermione and Ron?" I ask egger to tell my closest friends.

"I see no harm in that but make sure they do not tell another soul."

"goodnight sir," I say.

"Goodnight Harry," Dumbledore replies and I walk out. As I am leaving I hear Dumbledore speak, "Know Percy I have important Information to discuss," I wonder what that is about, I think as I walk towards the Gryffindor tower.


	13. Oh Styx

Percy

"Now Percy, I have important Information to discuss with you," Dumbledore says to me as Harry is leaving his office. "As you would know by now, there is a dark wizard attempting to take over not only the wizarding world but also muggles."

"Yes, sir."

"And if I told you that he is resurrecting a certain power, how would you react?"

"It depends on the certain power," I reply, curiosity flooding through my voice. What if Gaia wasn't really asleep? What if Piper wasn't persuasive enough? No, she is asleep, I told myself If not all our effort, all the lost lives would have been for nothing, Bob would have been…I will myself not to think about it.

"Well I have reasons to believe that Voldemort is wanting to find himself more power. His plans and attempts to kill Harry have been unsuccessful and he is willing to try and resurrect a more ancient power to help him, after making a certain deal."

"Umm, what kind of power are we talking about, is it like Minotaur bad or Gaia bad." I said, uncertain of what he is meaning.

"Let's say somewhere in between." Umm, that doesn't help. "Through many resources and spy's I have come to a conclusion that he is trying to bring your old nemesis Kronos back to life." No. That can't be right.

"How. Luke killed him with his final breath, shredding him to pieces." My words choked at talking about Luke.

"I think Voldemort is going to give him his body to posses and in return Kronos will kill Harry."

"But he needs to prepare himself for Kronos to access his body. He needs to jump in the River Styx and I don't think he can go into the underworld being not a demigod or anything."

"He has found other ways to do that, which you will find out in our next lesson with Harry." Dumbledore laid a hand on my shoulder, I looked at it and noticed it was dark grey and black, "For now you need to rest, for our best thinking is done in our dreams."

"Sir, can I tell my other demigod friends?"

"Of course, but no wizard is to hear."

"And may I ask what is wrong with your hand?"

"That is a story for another time, goodnight Percy."

"Goodnight sir," I reply and leave the office, heading towards the Gryffindor dormitory's to tell my friends the grim news.

Annabeth

It has been half an hour since Harry returned and I am starting to get scared about my Seaweed Brain. I know I shouldn't, he is probably just taking while to talk to Dumbledore or to find his way back to the dormitory but after all we have been through I just can't help but worry when he isn't next to me holding my hand, his ocean scent filling the air.

"Go to sleep Annabeth, he will be their in the morning, you are keeping everyone else up with that light," Thalia mumbled from the bed next to me. I knew she was right but even if I try to get some sleep I no it will be to none successful . My heart skips a beat when I hear movement downstairs. I gracefully leapt off my bed and run quietly down the red carpeted stairwell. There he was, safe, no blood, no scratches or bruises of any kind. My mind calms down as I embrace him in my arms, his warmth heating me up like the sun.

"I missed you," I said.

"I was only gone for and hour and a half." I shot one of my glares at him.

"Alright."He paused I missed you too." A smile tugs at my mouth. Percy takes a deep breath before saying, "Annabeth, there is something I need to tell you and the others, it is important." I can tell it was by the worry in hs eyes and the serious tone in his voice.

"Ok I said. Tell us next time we go to train int the forest." He nods his head in agreement.I relax onto the couch. The late night finally catching up to me. Percy sits down as well and I lay my head in his chest. I hear is heart beat in sink with mine as I fall to sleep in his arms.


	14. What Are You Afraid Of

Thalia

"Shh," I whispered, everyone was gathered around as I leaned in to work my magic. A yelp confirms that it worked.

"Thalia! Don't do that!" I smirk.

"Then don't sleep on the couch Kelp Head." Percy grunted and he got off the couch with Annabeth.

"What's the time?" Asks Annabeth.

"5 minutes past breakfast," I reply. Percy's eyes widen. "Don't worry, I took some breakfast for you Annie." Annabeth glared at me as I pasted her a plate of breakfast. Percy looked hopefully at me. I just smiled and walked away to prepare for our next class. I can tell Percy is angry at me and as I up the stairs to the girls' beds, he yells at me.

"I will, get my revenge, mark my words Pinecone face, I will have my revenge!" I couldn't help but laugh as I disappear from his sight. I look at my timetable.

9:00-DADA

10:30-Divination (which we all dropped so…FREE TIME!)

12-Lunch

1:00-Tranfiguration

2:30-Potions

4:00-Charms

5:00-Finish Classes

6:30-Dinner

Yay, such a fun day. Not, I grunt as I walk down to the common room where everyone is about to leave for DADA.

-Line Break—

I sauntered into the classroom, not really wanting to be there. Professor McGrump Face, paced into the room and started to bark things at the class.

"Today we will be doing Boggarts." He grumbled.

"But sir. We already did Boggarts,"

"You are to raise your hand when you speak Miss Granger, minus 30 points from Gryffindor, and as I was saying we are doing Boggarts because the teaching of this class has been disruptive and this is an important topic for your NEWTS in the year to come." What the Hades are newts? I doubt it matters anyway.

"What is a Boggart?" He asks the class and two hands pop up, Hermione's and to my surprise Hazels, I guess she is really enjoying this magic stuff.

"Yes Miss Levesque."  
"No one knows what a Boggart looks like because it appears to the person looking at it as their greatest fear." I have a feeling this wont end well, but…who am I to judge, I spent half my life as a pine tree.

"Correct, now if that horrible teacher taught you well I am sure you all know the counter spell for a Boggart, but I highly doubt that so just to teach you properly it is, Riddikulus. Now let us get right to it, form a straight line in front of closet."

Once the line was formed I ended up near the back. The first student stepped up, and out of the closet a giant Python slithered out. I would have been terrified if I haven't faced scarier monsters than that. I start to think of all the monsters I have hunted when Annabeth bumps me telling me it is my turn. Wow time fly's when you aren't paying attention. I step up in front of the Boggart, wand ready, now I get to see my greatest fear, I wonder what it will be? The Boggart changed, my blood stopped pumping, my brain beating against my head. It was just me and it, everyone on in the room vanished from my sight as I looked ahead at what lay before. I way standing above the ground, I sharp, rocky, steep cliff in front of my eyes. I stood there unable to move, thinking if I did I would fall to my death. I didn't even recognise anything as a blonde head moved in front of me and shouted a Latin word.

"Thals, are you all right," It seemed to speak to me, I slowly unfroze, my body moved as I nodded my head.

"Come, sit down." She said and dragged me to a seat, I sat down slowly. I have never told anyone but the reason I was so afraid, was each time I am above ground images of me and Luke hanging above that fire, the cyclops grinning at us like we were its lunch. Not like, we were its lunch.

Hazel

After Thalia froze, I started to worry about what I was to see. What ran through my darkest thoughts. Annabeth left Thalia after checking she was alright and returned back to the line, Snape didn't look like he cared about Thalia, actually I thought I saw him grin.

Harry walked towards the Boggart, Ron and Hermione went before Thalia, it shifted. A black cloaked, cold creature appeared. A dementor, I realised. Harry looked terrified at first, then he pointed his wand and said the magic word. It turned into a coat hanger. Harry walked towards the rest of the class and Jason took to then line. Thalia lied before him, dead. He fond his courage and pointed his wand and said Riddikulus only for the body to be replaced by Piper's, he tried again this time it worked and Piper turned into a sack of flour.

Oh no, I think as I move to be in front of the dark creature. This is it I think and take a deep breath. It appeared before me as my worst nightmare. Sammy.

"Why did you leave me?" he said, "How could you." As he said those words, I knew it. My worst nightmare is the regret I feel about him. About how I left him, broke his feeling, his heart. It wasn't your fault, my mind tells me, you didn't leave him, you died. So I lifted my wand and carefully pronounced the word.

"Riddikulus," Sammy's legs turned into ice and he slipped and fell over, he tried to get up but a failed. I light chuckle escaped my lips and I walked towards Jason. I turn around and see Nico standing before it pale. A bronze jar now placed where Sammy had been, inside a girl. No, a special girl. Bianca Di Angelo, his sister. Lying dead in the jar. I can't even imagine the horror he is feeling as his raised his wand, not wanting to bare the site any longer. It turned into a jar of popcorn, caramel I might add. When Nico walked over to me I saw tears in his eyes. My attention went towards the two people left, Annabeth and Percy. Percy being a gentleman asked Annabeth if she wanted to go last, but she refused and wanted to face her fears. She paced forward, without fear in her eyes, but that quickly changed when a spider loomed over her, Arachne, I hear her whisper. The weaver **(This reminded me so much of ACOTAR but anyway, continuing)** clutched to a body, covering it with spider silk as if she is to eat it later. Annabeth looked white as she stared at Percy's face in the weavers arms, lifeless, but she pointed her wand thinking that she has beaten this thing once she can do it again. After she finished Percy hugged her, so that she knows that he is alive and safe. Than she walked towards me. Percy faced the Boggart. Nothing can scare him, so what is it going to turn into? It changed and Percy who I have never seen look terrified, paled than fainted out of fear of what lay before him. A man, with purple skin and battle armour. With a head of someone I didn't know snapped, and a cat's body along with one of a giant underneath his feet. Annabeth rushed to Percy, she looked at the Boggart and instantly froze. I rushed out.

"Riddikulus!" I shout, then run to my friends. Jason comes over and picks up Percy, grunting at the weight, he than walks out Annabeth following him.

And that was the only interesting thing that happened for the rest of the day.


	15. I Told You So

Percy

It is 8:30 and we just finished our dinner an hour ago. The rest of the demigods and I start to sneak out of the common room everyone else going to sleep.

"Ow, Percy you stepped on my toe," Thalia whispers, I laugh and she hits my shoulder. Meany. We walk out of the portrait and head down the corridors. The only light is the moonlight.

"Quiet," Annabeth whispers. We continue towards the courtyard. Once outside a cool breeze sweeps into us.

"I'm cold," Hazel complains.

"I told you to bring a jumper," Thalia counters. Hazel sticks her tongue at Thalia than starts to shiver. We continue to the supposably forbidden forest. We pass Hagrid's hut, as we walk into the dark woods. After we are deep enough in that no one can see us we bring out our weapons. I take Riptides cap off and like always a bronze sword springs out.

"I am versing Annabeth!" Hazel yells out.

"Than I got Jason," Nico says, that leaves me with Thalia. I start to prepare myself.

"Remember everyone!" I yell out, "No powers." They all roll their eyes and find a space with their partner for tonight. Me and Thalia walk into a clearing.

"Ready Pinecone Face" I call out.

"I am more ready than you, Kelp Head," Than she attacks. I catch her sword on my blade, and easy block. She attacks again putting me on the defensive side of this fight. Block, block, strike. I fall into a pattern. Our movements flowing with each other like a dance. I strike on the left and she blocks, leaving an opening on her right, though I know if I strike at her body she will be able to block it so I go down low. Just as I planned the strike hit home. Thalia grunted and started to attack me, making me go defensive again, though what she doesn't realise is that whenever she goes for a strike she slightly moves her eye contact, giving me a head start over her attacks, as well as an advantage. I see that she is about to strike on my left. I move to my right and strike to her back. Unfortunately, she blocks, but fortunately it leaves her at an awkward angle allowing me access at her left. I strike and she fails to block, though being as skilled as I was, I stopped before stabbing her stomach. She pouts at me, realising that she has lost, then puts her sword away. Than I remember what happened this morning and trip her over, she falls to the floor.

"What was that for!" She yells, face in the dirt. I smirk.

"Remember this morning when you woke me up. And I said you were going to pay for that? Well I told you so." She grunts and gets up off the floor and brushes the dirt of her clothes.

We walk to the others and I find out that Jason and Annabeth won their fights. We sit down in a circle and rest for a bit. Than I start to speak.

"Umm guys, I have some bad news to tell you," I say, not knowing how I am going to tell them.

"Well spit it out, Kelp Head," Thalia, so kindly says, probably still angry that I tripped her.

"Well at that meeting thing I went to Dumbledore told me that there is a chance that Kronos is trying to return to the mortal world. "

"What!" Thalia says, completely outraged.

"I thought he was destroyed beyond repair," Annabeth says.

"Apparently he found another way back, Dumbledore said that he will tell me next lesson."

"Does that mean he…" Annabeth says, sorrow filling her face.

"No. He died with reason. It wasn't for nothing," Thalia says confident in her words. Annabeth nods.

"If he didn't do that, the world would be in pieces. His sacrifice wasn't for nothing," I reassure Annabeth. I can tell she is upset.

"But now we might have to verse him again, and we will win." Jason says confidently, "You have us know and hopefully the wizards." We all nod our heads.

"Chiron new." Annabeth says, "that's the real reason he sent us here, wasn't it? Not to protect Harry, but to stop him." I realise what she is saying. "He needed ally's so he asked Dumbledore, not the other way around, he asked him for help." She paused, "He lied to us. To me." I can see tears are coming out of her eyes.

"It's alright Annabeth," I say and put an arm around her shoulder, "even if he knew, if he lied. We are here now, and I am going to fight for my friends." She takes a deep breath and nods. We all get up and walk to the castle. The stars shining down on us.

We creep back into the Gryffindor dormitories and walk upstairs, boys' one-way girls the other. I climb into my bunk and drift off to a surprisingly dreamless sleep.


	16. 5 Questions

Hermione

I can't get any sleep, I lay on my bunk sheets spread out. I am feeling very stressed, I have so many subjects and NEWTS are in only in a years' time. I know I shouldn't worry it is a whole year, but time goes really fast most days and I don't want to fail. Also, most of the stuff we are learning now is going to be in our NEWTS. I hear a noise coming from down stairs, probably just someone going to the bathroom. Footsteps are heard coming towards my room. I see three silhouettes come through the door. They come closer and I am able to tell who they are, Hazel, Thalia and Annabeth. They put stuff that I can't make out the shape of into their trunks than grab what I assume are clothes and start to get changed, I being a nice person look away, even though I can barely see anything, just in case. They lie down in their beds and go to sleep. I wonder what that was about. What if they are having parties and stuff without me? All I know is that it didn't help me go to sleep, all it did was bring more questions to my mind.

-line break-

It turns out I did manage to get sleep; how else would I be able to wake up. I glance up to see Thalia awake sitting on her bed. I yawn, then stretch my arms out, alerting her that I am awake.

"What's the time?" I whisper, not wanting to wake up any of my friends.

"6" She replied. 6! As in 6am in the morning! That's so early. I was going to try and roll over and go back to sleep, but I was already awake and I new it would be hard so I just got up and walked over to Thalia.

"Do you normally wake up early?" I ask wanting to know more information about her. She nods her head.

"Why?"

"I am used to it," So short of an answer.

"I barely know anything about you, tell me something, in return I will say something about myself," She looks unsure, "oh I know we can play that 5-question game, where I ask 5 questions that you have to answer truthfully than you ask 5 questions that I have to answer truthfully." She still looks uncertain than nods her head.

"Ok I will go first," I pause to think of a question, something that a person would normally ask in these sorts of games, "Do you have any crushes?"

"No."

"Come one I am sure you like someone."

She shakes her head, "I don't. My turn, do you like Ron or Harry," Her question surprises me, though I guess it was a pretty obvious question.  
"I like Harry as a friend, like a brother," I answer truthfully.

"And Ron?" Was that apart of the question? I think it was.

"Maybe," she glares at me, her eyes staring intently at me it was very intimidating and slightly scary, "ok maybe a bit," she smirks.

"Umm do you have a family? Any siblings?"

"Yes," I wait for more, "I have a youn…. older brother, named Jason," Wait what?!

"Jason's your brother!" Oops, that was a bit loud. She nods, "but you look nothing alike," she shrugs her shoulders.

"How long have you known Harry and Ron?"

"Wait a second you didn't finish my question, I said family not just sibilings."

"I only have a sibling, my parents both died," I look down, now I feel really bad. "Don't worry they were horrible parents, my dad left me as a child, my mum went into a depressed stage and ended up getting drunk and dying in a car crash. Now answer my question."

"Umm…5 years," I am feeling really guilty.

"How long have you known your friends." She thinks for a long time.

"I have known Annabeth for 11 years, Hazel for 1 year, Nico and Percy for 3 years," I wonder why she has known Annabeth for so long.

"I think we should take a break," I say, she nods her head. We walk down into the common room and wait for the others to be ready, as always Percy and Nico are last. We all head out the portrait for breakfast.

Annabeth

Breakfast was as usual, massive. I thought about what Percy said last night, was it true? Was Kronos really returning? And if so is he planning to join Voldemort? If he does than I don't know if we will be able to defeat him, what if someone has to sacrifice themselves again? What if Thalia dies, if Percy… I get rid of the thought, I think too much, so I continue to eat the delicious food in front of me and enjoy spending time with my friends, even if it is short.


	17. Potions

Annabeth

Earlier that morning

I had no idea where she came from. She just was sitting on my bed when I woke up, I know that I shouldn't keep her, but I couldn't resist. I cuddle her in a bundle of sheets than carefully carry her. I place her in a cardboard box (as an architect I find that I always have a card board box with me.) I close the lid and poke holes in the sides so that she can breathe, then push her under my bed. I stand there and think for a second about a name, I decide on _Bella._ It was kind of a rushed choice because I saw Hazel starting to wake up and didn't want to be seen staring at a carboard box under my bed. I notice that Thalia and Hermione were already awake and probably down stairs, so a couple of minutes later, I walk down with Hazel and a few other members of my dormitory.

Present time

I know I shouldn't keep a secret but I am worried that if I tell someone they will take her away from me and even though I have only had her for a short period of time I can't help but already feel attached.

Breakfast finishes and I head to my first class, potions with Professor Slughorn. Even though I have been at Hogwarts for two weeks this is the first time I have had potions because care of magical creatures was on during potions and since we recently dropped care of magical creatures for a number of reasons most to do with Percy, we can finally do potions.

I enter the classroom and see three potions lined up on a table.

"Gather around everyone," A, no offence, fat man said who I presumed was the teacher.

"Hello, who may you be?" He asks us.

"I am Hermione, this is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Jason, Hazel, Ron, Thalia and…"

"Harry Potter," he says for Hermione. "Well welcome to the class, there are some books over in that cupboard." We all go to collect our books. There is a stack of new ones, then an old torn one in the bottom. Knowing there is going to be a fight I quickly grab one and get out of there. Yep as I thought, there is a fight, Harry and Ron are wrestling for the last book. Harry loses and take the dusty book from the cupboard looking mad, while Ron looks like he just won a gold medal at the Olympics.

We walk towards the table with the thee potions. "Can anyone tell me what these three potions are?" Hazel sticks her hand up in the air.

"Very well Miss…"

"Levesque," she answers for him.

"Well go ahead," I walk towards the table. I smell each one. **(I am not sure what potion is the first one so it may be wrong)**

"The first one is Polyjuice potion." Professor Slughorn nods at her indicating that she is am correct. "In this one is Amortentia," she lingers there for a second than continues, she struggles with the third one," and lastly this one is Felix Felicis, or luck potion."

"Correct," He says with a smile, "Now can anyone tell me what a Polyjuice potion does." I put my hand up along with surprisingly Harry and Ron. The professor points at Harry.

"It allows you to disguise as someone else by changing your skin."  
"Correct. Amortentia is a love potion, can I please have a volunteer to smell it and describe what they smell to the rest of the class." I put my hand up, again.

"Ah yes, Miss…"

"Chase" I say.

"Well go on then," I walk up to the middle potion and lean in. The smell is beautiful.

"Well what do you smell?"

"Umm…I smell sweets like I was put into a room full of chocolate, caramel and vanilla. There is a hint of the smell of the ocean, and surprisingly they go very well together, in short it smells like heaven." I step away from the table.

"The reason I smells like "heaven" is because it smells like the things you love and desire most." Professor explained. He then continues explaining.

"It smells like the oceans," Percy whispers to me. I blush and look to him, he is wriggling his eyebrows, I then roll my eyes. I hear Thalia gag behind me. Oh, she can deal with it. I decide to listen to what the teacher is saying.

"Now whoever creates the best Felix Felicis will get the amount right here, but it is not to be used in any sporting events. Now off you go." Wow I should have listened, I am sure I can figure it out anyway. I rush towards and table with a cauldron on it and start to make the potion by reading the instruction.

By the end of that madness the class was a wreck. All you had to do was slightly alter the instructions and it works, but apparently no one here seemed to do that. I think Percy cheated a bit because his was just as good as mine. Harry aced his though. Professor Slughorn walked around the classroom examining our work.

"Well done Annabeth and Percy, thought there is room for improvement." He says when he looks at mine and my boyfriends. He goes to Harry's.

"Wow, this is perfect, a natural potions master. Just like your mother," at that Harry saddened, but it vanished when Professor Slughorn gave him the luck potion. We all were dismissed from our lesson.

 **-Time skip-**

I put the mouth-watering food in my mouth, I can't help but moan. I look across the table and see Percy smirking at me, I never knew he had such a dirty mind. I poke my tongue at him and he glares at me. I start to laugh really loud and everyone looks at me. I smile nervously than continue with my meal. I grab some of the chicken schnitzel and place it on my plate. I drop it on purpose and it lands on the floor. I then get a napkin and fold the food in it and walk towards the bin **(I just realized, I have never seen a bin at Hogwarts)** I then with my back turned place the food in my robe, then go to sit down. Now that is sorted, I start to get dessert. When we finish (after a few jokes about Percy's and Ron's eating) We all walk to the Gryffindor tower.

Sitting around the common room we start to talk about random stuff and it ends up with a game of truth or dare.

"So, Annabeth," Ron says turning towards me, "truth, dare or double dare."

"We aren't playing double dare," I point out to him.

"We are now," being a person to never back down I reply. "Dare."

"Ok I dare you to go knock on Professors McGonagall's door." Oh well, it isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I get up and walk towards the red painted door, and knock loudly on it before quickly walking away.

"I am going to the toilet." I say, then head upstairs to where the bathroom is. I walk to my bed and pull out the box after checking no one is there. I pick up Bella than go into the bathroom.

"Here you go girl," I say and give her the chicken schnitzel from dinner. While she is eating I stroke her golden coat. I sigh. I don't know how but I will keep this a secret. I do not want her taken from me. Bella finishes her chicken than looks at me for more. I chuckle.

"That is it for now, next time I will get more, I promise." I continue to pat her. Than get up off the floor. I open the door slightly to check if anyone is there, no one. I pick up Bella and put her back into the box, I then get a blanket and cover her.

"Goodnight Bella." And I stroke her one last time before closing the box and putting it underneath the bed. I then walk downstairs to my friends as if nothing happened, as if I am not hiding a golden retriever puppy under my bed.


	18. Icing

Hazel

Annabeth has been acting strange the past week, always in the dormitory, secretly stealing food off the table. I know, people get hungry at night, but that doesn't mean she has to steal the food in secret. Also if she is eating food at night I wAnT soMe!

Anyway, so yeah she is being strange...

"Arrrrrrrrrrrr...I hate this day," Thalia complained. Today we had Transfiguration after breakfast, than charms and now we are about to go for a double Defence against the dark arts.

"Same," Jason says.

"I think it is good, we get the subjects that benefit our learning the most." Points out Annabeth, Hermione nods her head to agree with her.

"But it is sooooooo boring, " Percy says.

"Oh, be quiet Seaweed Brain." The rest of the walk to DADA is silent. We walk into the class and I froze in shock. The others kept walking as if they didn't see it. It was like a thick layer of icing to cover up the burnt cake underneath. **(I have done that before, icing is the perfect cover up for a messed up cake** )The layer shimmed slightly. I decided to take my seat and pretend that everything is normal.

But, I must say it is hard when your DADA teacher is a Titan covered in mist.

Prometheus.


	19. Dream

**Warning: This chapter will contain burning maze spoilers.**

Hazel

I remember Annabeth telling me that the Titan had gone into hiding after the war. And he did. He hid in the wizarding world which the gods have tried to stay away from as much as possible until recently. Until Kronos started trying to reform.

I can't believe the others don't notice him. He teaches the subject surprisingly well, and puts up a good act of Snape. Angry. Bias towards Slytherin. Hates Gryffindor (especially Harry). Cold voice, and the one and only death stare. But behind the act I can see the mist, I can see him as he truly is, a greek myth that is true.

-Line Break-

Thalia

That. Was. So. Boring. I would of rather listened to one of Apollo's haiku. Actually I can imagine it right now.

 _This is so boring_

 _Please help me I am dying_

 _I am amazing_

Perfect.

I grab my books off the table I am seated at and walk to the Gryffindor tower. When we reach their I straight away dump my things on the couch and collapse. How can Hermione and Annabeth like learning? I let out a long breath that I didn't realise I was holding.

"Aww, Pinecone Face has had a big day and wants her nanny nap." Someone says, I look towards where the voice is coming from. Percy. Wont he ever stop with the tree jokes? It wasn't my fault my father turned me into a pine tree!

"Shut up," The rest of my friends sit down. Well except Annabeth who quickly says she needs to go do something than runs upstairs. What is with that girl lately? I will have to ask next time I get a chance with her alone.

"I think we are all really tired. Not just Thalia," Ron says. Than yawns to prove his point.

"I am going to bed, got a big day tomorrow." Harry says, than gets up to leave.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Hazel asks.

"Quidditch trials," he says like it is obvious, " it is on the Gryffindor notice board." Oh right, I never check that thing.

"Count me out," I say. I will NOT fly.

"I second that," Percy says.

"And I third it," Nico follows. Hazel than says, " and I fourth it." We all have a look of disgrace with a bit of fear on our faces. Well everyone except my brother.

"I would love to try out," Jason beams.

"Try out for what?" Annabeth asks coming to sit back down with us.

"Quidditch."

"Oh, count me in." Percy looks at her with a face of betrayal.

"Wise Girl, you betrayed me," he puts a hand over his heart to emphasise that he is hurt.

"You may not be able to fly, but I can so deal with it," Percy pouts.

"Fine," he mumbles, "I am going to bed."

" I think we all should go to bed, sleeping is good for memory and other stuff," Hermione says. I grunt and get up off the couch. As I walk up the stairs I drag my feet along them. When I finally reach my bed after a mountain full of stairs, I fall on it and drift asleep, not worrying about pyjamas.

-Dream-

 _I had to tell them. I had too make it. Willing my legs to move faster I break into a sprint. Thighs burning. Feet aching, but I didn't care. I had to make it. I see the water in front of me, only 200 meters away ( 656 feet). So close, yet so far._

 _I reach the water and see the boats in the distance. I steal a small boat from the dock and row, I will return it when I am finished. I push my arms to go faster. And faster, and faster. I had to make it in time._

 _I climb onto one of the boats, not looking down. My feet land on the hard wood and I run towards the next boat in line. Than the next. I run into little trouble except for one or two monsters. Most of them are were I am going. I continue on my journey to the next boat. Five more latter and I had made it._

 _But, not in time._

 _My knees crumble beneath me, I let out a silent scream. No, no, no, no, no, NOOOO!_

 _It is real. I didn't make it in time._

 _He is gone._

Dead

 _My little brother dead._

 _In Pipers arms._

 _I didn't save him._

 _I failed._

 _And now Jason is dead..._

I woke up with a horrible, dry-throat scream coming out of my mouth. Then only thing was, I wasn't the only one screaming.


	20. Thank Gods My Mum Is Athena

**Ok I have decided to join this book to fit in with ToA so there will be some spoilers, just warning you.**

Annabeth

I screamed, I didn't care that I was around people, I screamed until my voice went dry. Only after I finished I realised Thalia was also screaming. Oh no. this is not going to be good. I sat on my bed frozen in shock of my dream. I felt strong arms wrap around me. The sent of the ocean filling my senses. I calm voice telling me it will be ok, but it won't. They died. They all died because of me.

"Annabeth it isn't your fault, it will be alright." No, it won't. It is my fault. In the distance I can hear Jason talking to Thalia, who just hugged him, like it was the last time she was going to see him. Percy cradled me in his arms, I was clinging on to his warmth.

It took me a good 10 minutes to calm down. Percy asked me a simple question.

"Was it the normal?" I nod. He hugs me tighter in understanding.

"Thalia?" I ask,realising that she is not in the room.

Percy answers me,"Jason took her downstairs to calm down, she will be alright." He assures me.

"I want to see her." I say and slowly get up off the bed. Percy nods and follows me down stairs. I see Jason sitting on the red couch talking to Thalia.

"We have to go back to camp." She says.

"I am sure they can sort any problems out without us." Jason replies.

"You don't get it. There is something going wrong there, we need to help them." Jason nods.

"I will IM them tomorrow."

"But, they need us now!"

"Calm down Thalia, it will be fine."

"No it wont, you...you,"Thalia bursts into tears. I run over and hug her.

"Shh," I whisper with a calm voice.

"Percy IM camp,"

"Not, here." He drops his voice. "Others may see."

"Than we will tell them it is a form of advance magic. IM camp." I say with a demanding voice.

Percy looks shocked, than recovers himself and creates a rainbow. He gets out a drachma and throws it into the rainbow.

"Oh Fleecy accept my offering, show me camp half-blood." An image appeared.

Camp Half-Blood was a wreck. Cabins were destroyed. Mess everywhere, and that was only the damage I can see.

I see Piper walk past looking like a zombie.

"Piper!" I yell. She turns around surprised.

"Annabeth." She says seeing the message. I smile at my friend, but it quickly disappears.

"What happened here?" I ask.

"Big, naked statue."

"What?!" She chuckles.

"This alive statue came and destroyed some stuff, but Apollo managed to destroy it."

"Apollo?"

"Didn't you know? He is a mortal now, by the name of Lester Papadopoulos."

"We need to come back." Percy says.

"No, Chiron sent you their for a reason right?" I nod my head and decide to tell her about the whole Kronos thing.

"Oh Styx." I nod at her reaction.

"You guys can't come back." She says.

"But, you need help."

"We will be fine."

"What if we just send one person back." She debates it for a while before nodding her head slowly.

"I'll go." Jason volunteers. "I am not needed here, unlike the rest of you."

"NO!" Thalia shouts.

"Thalia, you need to be here, and so does Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Nico."

"but.."

"No buts, I am going." He says, certain of himself. "Piper tell Chiron, I am coming. Expect me to be there late afternoon tomorrow. I will ride Porkpie." Piper nods than says her farewells before putting her hand through the mist to cut of the Iris Message.

"Jason please don't go." Thalia begs.

"I have to." he pauses. "Now come on I want to go back to sleep." Thalia looks like she wants to argue some more, but she realises it would be pointless. So she goes upstairs with everyone else.

-line break-

After about an hour of attempting to go o sleep I give up. I decide to do something to pass the time until morning. I get off my bed, not making a sound and lean down underneath my bed. I open the box and see a resting puppy. I gently pat her back to awaken her.

She looks up at me and wags her tail. I smile at her than lift her out of the box to have a walk around. I then get to work.

I sneak downstairs and grab a thin but strong blanket. I then find a toothpick in the bathroom and a ball of string near Hermione's bed for some reason. I use my knife, that I got back from Sadie and cut a 2 centre meter line across the blanket. I then wrap the string around the tooth pick and cut the string off the ball, and tie a knot. Than I curve the strip of blanket I cut out into a circle and thread the toothpick through like a needle. **(Pretend this would work)** Once the round shape is made I grab Bella and test to see if it works. I put it over her head so it goes around her neck. I then make a few adjustments to make it stay there.

The collar is done. Now the lead.

I get a longer strip of blanket and than loop the end for a handle. I then go down stairs and look for something to attach the lead to the collar. I find a clip. With a hole at the top. I then poke a hole at the bottom of the lead, and thread some string through it and the clip to join them. I then sit there and admire my work for a couple of minutes before testing it out.

I clip the lead onto the collar that Bella is now wearing and walk her downstairs. So far so good. After a while I get used to the way Bella walks and decide that the lead and collar work good enough to take Bella for walks. As she grows I will have to do adjustments but for now this is fine. I smile to myself than start to walk back to Gryffindor tower, after taking Bella outside to go to the toilet.

I put her back in her box than sit on my bed waiting for the sun to rise in half an hour. I have a feeling of accomplishment flood through veins, thank gods my mum is Athena or this would never of worked. This whole dog situation might actually turn out alright after all.


	21. Qudditch Trials

Jason

I told Dumbledore that I was leaving and he organised some things with Chiron to come up with a reason of my leaving. I was standing outside of the castle. We just had breakfast and the others need to get to class in 5 minutes so the farewells are quick. I say goodbye to the trio who think I am leaving becasue my Aunt is sick, they say good luck to me than leave to go to class. Than I say goodbye to Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Hazel.

"Where is Thalia?" I ask realising that she isn't there.

"She said she had to sort some things out and would be coming late." I nod. As if Annabeth's words were magic Thalia came into view running towards us carrying bags.

"I am going with you. " She says slightly out of breath.

"No, you have to stay."

"I just asked Dumbledore and Chiron and they said it should be fine, they also said that it would be excellent because apparently Artemis wants me back to help with the Apollo situation. " I take a while to take in her words.

"Than I guess I have to get Guido." I say.

"I'll do that." Percy says. And a couple of minutes Guido is ready for the trip. Thalia quickly says goodbye before we go riding into the morning sun leaving the world of magic behind us.

Hazel

With Jason and Thalia gone now there is only four of us demigods. I hope they succeed in their travels. I am sitting in the common room classes have just finished and Harry is preparing to go to the tryouts. I am not flying, especially on a piece of thin wood.

"I don't have a broom." Annabeth points out.

"There are spare ones though they aren't any good."

"Okay, can we go now o I have some time to practise on them?"

"Haven't you ever ridden a broomstick?"

"No, we use Pegasi at our school."

"Ok, then we better get going. Ron are you trying out this year?"

"Arr…sure" He says, uncertain of himself.

"Ok, come on then." The three leave the common room and leaves Hermione, Nico, Percy and me sitting in a circle.

"So…" Hermione says, "What's up with Annabeth lately?" she asks

"I know right. She has been acting so weird." I told her, it is true she has been weird lately.

"I am sure he she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for it." Percy says determine to defend his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but she has been stealing food off the table and always going to the dormitory." Hermione says.

"Well…I don't know, if it bothers you that much Hermione I will ask her, but to be honest it is none of your business." Percy comments. "Now come on, I want to watch my girlfriend kick some ass." I chuckle and then get up to walk to the Quidditch field.

We got there just in time. Harry was about to start.

"Ok so if you are trying out for keeper, line up here, chasers here and beaters over here." He says whilst pointing at specific spots. Annabeth goes to the chaser area while Ron goes with the keepers.

All in all, the trials went fairly smoothly, there was a little dispute over with the keepers, but besides that it went well. Just like most things she does, Annabeth was excellent. She was able to read the play amazingly and strategized her every movement to work. It was quite satisfying to watch.

"I will pin the final results up on the Gryffindor notice board by next week. Thanks everyone for trying out, see you around." Harry says, dismissing everyone.

"Wow, Annabeth you

"And Ron did well too." I say not wanting him to feel left out.

"Yeah that was fantastic

can fly." Harry tells her. A blush creeps up on her face and she smiles.

"You were amazing," I truthfully say.

"Thanks guys."." Percy tells him.

"Thanks, now can we go eat before my stomach starts to play music." To prove his point Ron's stomach starts to grumble. We all laugh than head to the great hall.

"Harry!" I kid yelled out, we were just leaving the hall after dinner. The kid who I assume is in Gryffindor runs up to him and hands a sheet to him, "Professor told me to give this to you."

"Thanks." Harry replies. When we got back to Gryffindor Tower he opens the envelope.

"It is from Dumbledore." He says. "He wants to meet tomorrow night."

"Does he want me to come?" Percy asks.

"yes"

"Well than let's hope this time I don't have to sit on a chair for the whole lesson." Harry smiles and Percy returns the smile.

"Yeah," Harry pauses, "Now come over here and let me introduce you to a game called wizards chess." Annabeth starts to clap her hands together and jump like and excited fan girl.

"Oh, I love chess!" She squeals. I never new she had that side to her.

Percy

I really hope I get to be involved this time, I think as I knock on the door to the Headmasters Office

Dumbledore's voice replied from the other side of the door, "Come in." Harry opens the door and I step into the office. Nothing has changed inside it.

"Good evening Harry, Percy."

"Evening sir," I reply being polite.

"Tonight, I am going to show you both a memory." Yay, I am not just sitting on a chair for an hour. Dumbledore gets out a bowl thing that he used last week. "The memory that I acquired from a teacher here at Hogwarts, Professor Slughorn." I nod my head not knowing what to say. Dumbledore gets out a small test tube looking thing and pours the contents into the basin. "Come along." He says and dunks his head into the water. Harry follows, there is barely enough room for my head, oh screw it, and I dunk my head in. Black stuff swirl around me and I land on a hard floor in a building, Hogwarts, but in a much earlier time. In font of me there is a man I recognised at once. It was a much younger Horace Slughorn. I was so used to him bald that I found the sight of Slughorn with thick, shiny, straw-coloured hair quite disconcerting; it looked as though he had had his head thatched, though there was already a shiny Galleon-sized bald patch on his crown. His moustache, less massive than it was these days, was gingery-blond. He was not quite as rotund as the Slughorn I knew, though the golden buttons on his richly embroidered waistcoat were taking a fair amount of strain. His little feet resting upon a velvet pouffe, he was sitting well back in a comfortable winged armchair, one hand grasping a small glass of wine, the other searching through a box of crystalized pineapple.

I looked around as Dumbledore and Harry appeared beside him and saw that they were standing in Slughorn's office. Half a dozen boys were sitting around Slughorn, all on harder or lower seats than his, and all in their mid- teens. I recognized Voldemort, from the pictures that Chiron gave me, at once. His was the most handsome face and he looked the most relaxed of all the boys. His right hand lay negligently upon the arm of his chair; with a jolt, I saw that he was wearing Marvolo's gold-and-black ring; he had already killed his father.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked.

"Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you," said Slughorn, wagging a reproving, sugar-covered finger at Riddle, though ruining the effect slightly by winking. "I must say, I'd like to know where you get your information, boy, more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are." Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks. "What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter - thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favourite - " As several of the boys tittered, something very odd happened. The whole room was suddenly filled with a thick white fog, so that I could see nothing but the face of Dumbledore and Harry, who was standing beside me. Then Slughorn's voice rang out through the mist, unnaturally loudly, "You'll go wrong, boy, mark my words. "

The fog cleared as suddenly as it had appeared and yet nobody made any allusion to it, nor did anybody look as though anything unusual had just happened. Bewildered, I looked around as a small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

Slughorn pulled himself out of his armchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk as the boys filed out. Voldemort, however, stayed behind. I could tell he had dawdled deliberately, wanting to be last in the room with Slughorn.

"Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn, turning around and finding him still present. "You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect..."

"Sir, I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away..."

"Sir, I wondered what you know about. . . about Horcruxes?" And it happened all over again: The dense fog filled the room so that I could not see Slughorn or Voldemort at all; only Dumbledore, smiling and a confused Harry serenely beside him. Then Slughorn's voice boomed out again, just as it had done before.

"I don't know anything about Horcruxes and I wouldn't tell you if I did! Now get out of here at once and don't let me catch you mentioning them again!"

"Well, that's that," said Dumbledore placidly beside Harry and me.

"Time to go."

It a matter of seconds my feet are back in the study. That felt weird.

"That was all?" Harry asks.

"You may not have noticed, but that memory had been tampered with."

"oh, is that was all of that white foggy stuff was there?" I say finally understanding. Dumbledore nods.

"By who?" Harry asks, probably a more appropriate question than mine.

"Professor Slughorn himself."

"Why would he tamper with his own memory." Dam I should have asked that. Why does he get all the good questions?

"He is probably ashamed of what he said," Dumbledore pauses. "Which leads me to my next statement. For once I am giving you homework." I grunt, "I need you to collect the actual memory from Professor Slughorn, until then we will have no more lessons. It is most important that we secure the true memory, Harry, Percy. . . . How important, we will only know when we have seen the real thing. So, good luck . . . and good night." He dismisses us. We leave his study together and walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"So…when are we going to try this memory thing?" I ask trying to make conversation.

"hmm…we could go for the same approach Voldemort did."

"So, after class."

"Let's make it next week." I nod. "Now we got to tell those vampires who want to suck out information." I chuckle but than remember Kellie, and the fight that is yet to be had.


	22. Food

Nico

I am enraged, how could I only notice now? Multiple unregistered ghosts roaming around the castle. They have been avoiding me all of the time I have been here, and now I finally caught one.

"M-master, umm…p-pleasure m-meeting you," the ghost stumbled, I frowned and scolded.

"Explain yourself, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." Wow, what a mouthful of a name.

"I…umm, I-Dumbledore allowed it."

"Hmm…and is Dumbledore your lord, or did he get papers signed off from my father." I toke the ghosts silence as a yes. "I see…how many are there?"

"Around, twenty."

"Twenty! All unregistered!"

"Umm, y-yes."

"Wait for my father hears about this." I can't believe this is allowed. 'He will be furious, the amount of insurances and papers he will have to sign and write will be numerous."

"Arr." I glare at him.

"Leave now. Out of my sight, I can't stand to look at something so preposterous." He looks down in shame and leaves. I let out a long breath, great even more work I have to do, I shake my head and leave the dungeon corridor.

I find my friends in the Gryffindor common room talking about Quidditch. As always, they don't notice my arrival until I speak, actually I don't even think they noticed I was gone the whole of yesterday trying to track down those ghosts.

"So, how was the tryouts?" I ask. Just like normal everyone jumps when they hear my voice, then act like nothing happened.

"Great, you should have seen it, Annabeth was flying everywhere and was all amazing, and Ron saved four out of five goals." Percy says excitedly. "They both made it into the team."

"Where were you anyway?" Annabeth asks.

"I had some business to attend to." I reply.

"Well now everyone is here, lets find somewhere quiet to talk about last night." Harry whispers, the others get up off the couch and we walk outside the common room, we find an abandoned hallway, that people barely walk down. Than Harry and Ron tell us the story.

Horcruxes. A word I never want to hear. A way to cheat death, cheat Thanatos. To chain your soul inside an object by killing a person.

"So…you think he-who-must-not-be-named, used this Horcrux thing?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"What's a Horcrux?" Annabeth asks. I want to tell her, tell every one, but I want to make sure that is is defiantly what Voldemort is doing before I tell them what it is.

"We don't know. Dumbledore said that to continue our lessons we must have the memory, the whole memory," Percy states.

"How are you going to get it?" Ron asks.

"We have a plan." Percy says. Annabeth chuckles, Hazel is smiling.

"You, have a plan? I never knew that was possible."

Percy pouts, "be quiet Wise Girl." This just causes Annabeth to laugh more.

Once she has calmed down, we leave the corridor and walk to dinner. It is a weekend so we had no classes today.

The great hall is packed with people as we go to sit down, a meal appears before us and I dig in straight away. All that ghost stuff has left me feeling stressed, I need FOOOD!

"Remember when Grover started that food fight?" Percy asks.

"You were the only one there, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh." Annabeth laughs at Percy's reaction.

"Remember when Leo got hit by a potato and fell off his chair!" Hazel exclaims.

"Oh my gosh. Yes!" Annabeth half yells. "And then he was complaining all week that his butt hurt from the fall." All my friends start to laugh as they recollect the good memories from the Argo II.

"We should IM Jason and all them about how they are going." Annabeth says. We all nod.

"IM? Like instant messenger?" Hermione asks, "because phones don't mix well with witches and wizards."

"Our friend enchanted our phones so they work" Annabeth replies, she is very quick at making excuses.

"Oh," Hermione blankly says. We all smile awkwardly than continue eating. As always, Annabeth attempts to sneak a little food unnoticed, but we can all see.

"Well goodnight." Percy says, as we reach the common room, we all say goodnight to each other and retreat to our dorms. I lay in bed thinking of all that is going to happen. Then I realise that anything can happen, there was no prophecy for the quest, we have no idea what could come, what lays ahead. With those thought I drift to sleep.


	23. A Tribute To The Fallen

Hazel

"Why doesn't it work!" Annabeth screams.  
"Try again," Nico says.  
"What do you think I have been doing?!"  
"Let me try," Percy suggests.  
"Fine," she says, and throws the coin at Percy, who luckily catches it.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow. Show me camp half-blood," Percy throws in the Drachma. Just like the other five times it doesn't work.  
"Can we try again later? I am feeling a bit claustrophobic." I say. With all of us in the tiny bathroom, made for one person. It gets a bit cramped. Annabeth sighs, "alright, we will try again after classes. Maybe it is just some malfunction." We file out of the toilet, and head towards transfiguration.

The rest of the day goes something like this.  
Transfiguration-Percy managed to blow up something, and lose ten house points.  
Potions-Harry does really well, making Hermione furious, and Annabeth question his intelligence.  
Charms- Harry, Ron and Nico completely fail. Ruling out any doubts Annabeth had on Harry's intelligence.  
Astrology-The demigods, and Hermione (because she is smart) were pretty good at this from our years of doing quests, and navigating by the stars. Harry and Ron on the the other hand, not so much.  
And that concluded our day, almost. We still had to work out the whole Iris Message problem.

 **Throughout the time while the others have been at Hogwarts, the plot of ToA has happened. This is after the end of The Burning Maze.**

Piper

All I feel is the pain of my heart shattering like glass, the guilt filling me up as if I was an empty glass. There one minute, gone the next, the love of my life, and I was too blind to see it.

He was the one.

Now he is gone.

I let him go. This is all because of me. I could of saved him, if only I was there for him, by his side as I had once promised to stay by for the rest of my life.

The journey to Camp Jupiter was treacherous. What would I tell them? I let there idol die? I let him crumble to the floor like a piece of paper? I was surrounded by tears leaking down my face, ever so slowly.

The car stopped, I have arrived.

Lester was with the body, and should already be here. I know I shouldn't of come, I was not going to but...I had to say goodbye.

I walked towards the little Tiber. Sorrow written all over my face, and the ones I look into. Lester already told them.

Reyna is standing by the bank on the other side, waiting for me. I cross the river, the water numb against my skin. She doesn't say any thing as she engulfed me in a hug, no words can describe the lose we feel.

"Apollo told us." She breathes into my ear. I let go of her, "I am so sorry,"

"The amount of apologies will never bring him back."

"I know, but it has to be said." We walk across the camp, silence is the only thing to be heard. I see Lester with Frank and Hazel. Hazel runs up to me an pulls me into her arms, her tears dropping onto my shoulder.

"You are going to get through this. We all are," I mutter a thanks, and Frank stands there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"There is no way but by messenger to contact Camp Half-Blood, so they will not be here in time for the funeral." Reyna says to me, I nod. I knew this was going to happen.

"Since Jason was part Greek as well as Roman, we though in honour of his memory, we will have him buried on our grounds, with the funeral ways of a Greek." I manage a smile. He would of liked that.

I have very little knowledge on Ancient Greek burials so bare with me for a sec, there will be some modern alterations.

The Romans created a cloth of light blue Satin, dressed in white lightning bolts, and four words written in gold in the middle.

Leader

Friend

Brother

Hero

That night, the whole of Camp Jupiter gathered to commemorate the death of a loved one. Jason's body was wrapped in the cloth, and instead of cremating him, we placed him in a coffin so that he will forever be with us.

Close friends each got up to say a word, my turn would be last.

"I never new a friend as good as you, so brave, so kind, so loyal. A spirit that shined hope onto those who were near you, but every tale has a end, and yours is here. Your name will be remembered for generations, and will be honoured for centuries. Rest in peace my fellow comrade." Reyna spoke, with such confidence. A true praetor. Next was Frank and Hazel, than it was time for me.

Be brave. "I was too blind to see it. To overwhelmed with what was going on. But Jason was my true love and I will never forget him. He was my light at the end of the tunnel, the star in a sky full of clouds, and my hero in shining armour. He will not e remembered by what he has done, but by who he was. A brave, courageous, kind and selfless person, willing to put others lives before him. He will never truly be gone. He will always be there, even in the darkness, he will guide us out. He spirit will remain when the world is nothing but ashes. And I will still love him, even if the galaxy has turned to dust and not a single spec remains, I will love him." I had no idea what I was saying. I just let the words fall from my mouth. Everyone clapped solemnly, then carried on with the funeral.

Life will never be the same again.

The sun shines down on me as I awaken, though it will never be as bright. A centurion rushes towards me.

"Praetor Reyna wishes to speak with you." He says, than turns and leaves. I get dressed into leggings and a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, and head towards Reyna's sleeping quarters.

"You wanted to see me?" I ask after I knocked.

"Yes, come in." I enter her room.

"I didn't want to tell you yesterday, because of how distressed you were." She pauses, "but, something is going to happen, a prophecy has been spoken. And now the fate of the world lies, yet again, in our hands."

"Than we better hope our hands are clean. Or this will get messy."


	24. Prophecy

Hazel

Don't say anything, Annabeth seems to say with her look. I nod, this is going to great. Percy places the food in his mouth. He makes a weird face. Nico couldn't keep it in, causing a cascade of laughs from all of us.

"Eww!" Percy yells and spits out his mouth full of food. I laugh so hard I almost fell off my chair.

"What, don't you like it?" Hermione asks, laughing.

"No it is disgusting and cruel! How could you?!You guys are monsters." This just causes everyone to laugh harder.

"I told you he wouldn't like it." Annabeth manages to say between laughs.

"I hate you guys, you are all fish murders!" Percy gets up off the table and storms down the hallway. Than freezes. A voice rings out amoung the crowd of people, stopping Percy in his tracks.

 _"They shall come from the east._ " I turn my head to see Professot Trelawny pointing at Percy. A mystic aura floating around her.

 _"And awaken the beast."_

 _"Marching with the dusk_." A prophecy, I realized.

 _"If he does what will he must."_

 _"Than all will be saved,"_

 _"If not, a world of destruction will rage."_

The professor snaps out od her daze and looks around the room confused. I glance at my friends each having the same look in there eyes. This is not going to be good.

 **I got 20000 views!Thank you all so much, I was never expecting this. Thank you!**


	25. Truth or Lies

Ron

"Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice booms over the unsetled students. Everyone shuts up.

"Will all prefects lead their houses to their commons please, and all teachers stay here for a quick meeting." I groan, and get up.

'Gryffindor follow me!" I yell.

Hermione walks next to me as we lead the students to Gryffindor tower. Once we reach the room Hermione tells everyone to go to sleep. I then slump onto the couch.

"Well, that was interesting." Percy says.

"Tell me about it." Hermione says tiredly.

"Well, you were there but if you want me too I wil-"

"It's and expression Seaweed Brain."

"Oh." We all start laughing at Percy's level of intelligence.

"Why do you guys call each other that?" I ask.

"Call each other what?" Hazel questions.

"Seaweed Brain and that."

"Oh, I call him Seaweed Brain, because his head is full of Seaweed." Annabeth answers. It obviously dosen't satify Hermione because she digs further into the truth or lies that they were telling.

"But why Seaweed?"

"I don't know, because he likes the ocean?" Her answer is more like a question, making it even more suspiscious.

"And why do they call you Death Breath, what a horrible nick name." Harry points out.

"Ask them, they call me that." Nico answers.

"Because he is always wearing black." Hazel says. I feel like that isn't the answer and just a compound of what the reason actually is.

"I don't know about you, but I am getting drop dead tired." Percy yawns. Hermione doesn't looked pleased that she hasn't got her full answer, but goes with it anyway.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go to sleep." We all get up and walk up the stairs and into our dorms.

Hazel

That prophecy got me shaken up. I wasn't able to sleep, and woke up at midnight. I groan as I realise that this is going to be a long night and sit up in my bed. I look over to Annabeth's bed, only to see no one there. What the Pluto? That's weird, maybe she is in the bathroom.

I get up off my bed and walk towards the bathroom. The door is open and no one is inside. Where is she? I try downstairs but she isn't there either. This is getting very strange.

I exit the portait hole and start to wonder the hallways close by. She isn't there, has she been kidnapped? No, she is the second best fighter I know, she wouldn't be kidnaped that easily, especially without making a sound.

I turn the corner and freeze, relief flooding me. I found her, just not how I expected her to be.

"Annabeth?" I ask, making sure it is her.

She looks at me with wide eyes, "Hazel!" She have whispers, half shouts.

"Umm...Why are you walking a dog in the middle of the night?" I answer, the first thing coming to my mind.

She presses her lips together, "I am not going to lie you, I have a dog."

"Since when?"

"I will tell you everything, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else."

"I swear on River Styx that I will not tell anyone." Annabeth nods her head in appreciation.

"Walk with me, I promise I will tell you everything."

So she did, we walked around the school and went outside, only stopping once to let her dog Bella do her business, than continuing to walk.

'So you are telling me for the past 2 months you have been hiding her under your bed!"

"I never said it was easy."

"Well, she is getting big and I don't think she will fit for much longer."

'Neither do I, that's why I have been looking for an alternative place for her to stay."

I think for a while, "I could create one." I offer her.

"Oh my gods, that is a create idea. Thanks so much Hazel" Annabeth hugs me, tight.

"Where do you want it to be, somewhere outside, preferably."

"Hmm...next to the Whomping Willow, not too close but not too far. That way no one will go near it." I nod my head, Annabeth can come up with some grreat ideas.

We head out towards the Whomping Williow.

"Here will be perfect." Annabeth points to a part in the ground. I set to work and put my hands out, the earth obeying to my touch. I create a tunnel that leads to a room. I then create a hidden door.

"There, all finished." Annabeth hugged me again.

'Thanks so much Hazel"

"You're welcome." My eyes nearly shut close. "I am getting really tired, can we go back now."

"Sure." Annabeth puts Bella in her new home, then says goodbye to her. We head back up to the castle and walk to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why didn't you tell us?" The one question I wanted to ask, did she not trust us?

"I am afriad if anyone finds out, they will take her away from me." I nod, understandable.

'Any idea on who gave it to you?"

"None."

We go into the dormetries and fall to sleep instantly, I don't know how she did this every night.


	26. Pray

_They shall come from the east_

 _And awaken the beast_

 _Marching with the dusk_

 _If he does what will he must_

 _Than all will be saved_

 _If not, a world of destruction will rage_

Reyna

I stare at the prophecy in my hands and read over it once again.

"If he does what he must." I recite. "Some one is going to make a desicion to determine the fate of the world I think."

"A male." Thalia adds, "who knows what will happen."

"Indeed."

"It says, they will come from the east, monsters?" Frank says.

I think about it."Probably, but here at Camp Jupitor or with the Greeks."

"Niether." Thalia says. What? I was about to question her when she answers for me, "isn't it obvious? They will attack at Hogwarts, that's where all this is leading to."

"We have to warn them." Frank says.

"We can not," I say, "unless some one actually goes there."

"I'll go." Thalia volunteers.

'You have done enough.'"

"I am the only one who can, Piper has shut herself off with guilt, it will take too long to reach the others at Camp Half-Blood and both of you need to stay and run Camp Jupiter." Thalia has good reasons.

"But-"

She cuts me off. "No buts, I'm going." She gets up to leave.

"Now?" Frank asks.

"Why wait, the longer I stay the longer they have to wait to know what is going on." I press my lips together in thought.

"Ok, I will get Porkpie ready for you while you get your stuff." Thalia smiles before heading out the door. I breathe out, and look up to the sky, praying that the gods are smiling at us, this is going to be another massive battle. And I just don't think the demigods are ready for it yet.


	27. Tears of Sorrow

Annabeth

I look beyond the mountains, towards the horizon. The sun's rays glaring my vision. I put my hand over my eyes to shadow the sunlight. I see a large, odly-shaped bird in the distance coming towards Hogwarts.

"Look at that bird." I point it out to my friends.

"Umm, Annabeth that isn't a bird." Percy says.

"Than what is it?"

"A pegasus, Porkpie to be exact."

"How do you know that? Do you have super vision or something?" Ron asks.

"I just know." His voice seemed to say "it isn't like I talked to the pegasus or anything." I smiled. It is probably someone from camp.

As the pegasus gets closer, we can clearly identify that it is Porkpie, and that someone is riding him. The pegasus drops its altitude as it prepares to land on the grass covered ground. The wind underneath his wings causes the grass to sway as Porkpie makes the landing. I look over to Percy and see him shaking his head, probably something Porkpie said.

"Miss me?" A voice rang out. I looked up and saw Thalia on top of the pegasus.

"Thalia!" I run up to her and hug her tight.

"I missed you too." I smile.

"Guys I need to tell you a lot of things. The trio as well." What could she want the trio to hear?

"Ok, lets go inside." Hazel says, Thalia nods than sends Porkpie away and walks with us into the school.

"We will have to tell Dumbledore you are here." Hermione states.

"Yes, but I have really important things to say so that can wait." Thalia replies in a firm tone.

We head into a corridor and walk into an empty classroom and lock the door.

"This is breaking the rules." Says Hermione.

"I can't have anyone else hearing this." Thalia retalitates.

"Go ahead then, we don't have all day." Nico says.

"Ok, have you guys heard the prophecy?"

"The march east, and the guy with the choice one? Yeah Trelawny said it."

"Ok, good that leaves a lot less explaing. Here it goes...Reyna, Frank and I worked out that whatever it is, is going to attack this castle from the east at dusk. And that it has to be a boy who does the descion." Thalia takes a deep breath.

"That is all? We could of worked it out ourselves, we didn't need you to travell all the way back from America." Hermione says, smartassively.

Thalia glares at her, "I came here because I cared about my friends safety, and to tell them something that can only be said face to face." What must she say to us face to face?

"What happened?" Percy dares to ask.

"No, no no no." Nico starts saying, oh this is going to be bad. Tears leave Nico's eyes and he looks at Thalia pleadingly,"how?"

Thalia's eyes start to water, "it-it all hapened so fast, Jason, he-he..." Thalia broke down into tears and hugged Nico who was also crying.

Than it hit me like an avalanche. Jason Grace is dead.

I don't even try to stop them as the tears of sorrow leave my eyes like a landslide.


	28. Horcuxes

Harry

I can't help but drop a tear as he watches his friends mourn. He didn't knlw Jason well, but he was still his friends. His death will always be apart of me now, haunting me.

I see Hermione wipe away tears.

"Harry!" She yells, "it's 7:00, your meeting!" I completly forgot about that. I walk up to Percy and pat him on the back.

"Dumbledore." I whisper gently, calmly. I lead him away from the others and towards rhe headmasters tower. By the time we got to the gargoyle he had managed to control the tears.

"Be strong Percy." I say, then knock on the door.

"Come in." I open the door and walk into the office

"Percy, what is wrong?"

"I-I" Percy struggle to not break down into tears.

"He lost a close friend, a brother." I say to Dumbledore.

"I am sorry for your loss. That give us more of a reason to continue this lesson, to protect our love ones. Did you bring the memory?"

I nod my head and pas him the vile of liquid.

"Sir, what happened to your hand?"

"Never mind that now," he hods up the memory. "This is more important." We walk towards the pensive and place the memory in it. Wwe all dunk our heads in.

I feel my feet leave the office and land on the floor. Percy and Dumbledore landed beside me just as Riddle asked, 'Sir, is it true thatProfessor Merrythought is retiring?'

'Tom, Tom, if I knew I couldn't tell you,' said Slughorn, wagging his fingerreprovingly at Riddle, though winking at the same time. 'I must say, I'd like toknow where you get your information, boy; more knowledgeable than half the staff, you are.'

Riddle smiled; the other boys laughed and cast him admiring looks.

'What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your carefulflattery of the people who matter – thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favourite –'

Several of the boys tittered again.

'– I confidently expect you to rise to Minister for Magic within twenty , if you keep sending me pineapple. I have excellent contacts at theMinistry.'

Tom Riddle merely smiled as the others laughed again. I noticed that hewas by no means the eldest of the group of boys, but that they all seemed to look to him as their leader.

'I don't know that politics would suit me, sir,' he said when the laughter had died away. 'I don't have the right kind of background, for one thing.'

A couple of the boys around him smirked at each other. I was sure they were enjoying a private joke: undoubtedly about what they knew, or suspected, regarding their gang leader's famous ancestor.

'Nonsense,' said Slughorn briskly, 'couldn't be plainer you come from decentwizarding stock, abilities like yours. No, you'll go far, Tom, I've never been wrongabout a student yet.'  
The small golden clock standing upon Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clockbehind him and he looked round.  
'Good gracious, is it that time already? You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all bein trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Samegoes for you, Avery.'

One by one the boys filed out of the room. Slughorn heaved himself out of hisarmchair and carried his empty glass over to his desk. A movement behind himmade him look round; Riddle was still standing there.

'Look sharp, Tom, you don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and youa prefect ...'

'Sir, I wanted to ask you something.'

'Ask away, then, m'boy, ask away ...'

'Sir, I wondered what you know about ... about Horcruxes?'

Slughorn stared at him, his thick fingers absent-mindedly caressing the stem ofhis wine glass.  
'Project for Defence Against the Dark Arts, is it?'

But I could tell that Slughorn knew perfectly well that this was not school work.

'Not exactly, sir,' said Riddle. 'I came across the term while reading and I didn'tfully understand it.'

'No ... well ... you'd be hard-pushed to find a book at Hogwarts that'll give you details on Horcruxes, Tom. That's very Dark stuff, very Dark indeed,' said Slughorn.

'But you obviously know all about them, sir? I mean, a wizard like you – sorry, Imean, if you can't tell me, obviously – I just knew if anyone could tell me, youcould – so I just thought I'd ask –'

It was very well done, I thought, the hesitancy, the casual tone, the carefulflattery, none of it overdone. I, had had too much experience of tryingt o wheedle information out of reluctant people not to recognise a master atwork. I could tell that Riddle wanted the information very, very much; perhaps had been working towards this moment for weeks.

'Well,' said Slughorn, not looking at Riddle, but fiddling with the ribbon on top ofhis box of crystallised pineapple, 'well, it can't hurt to give you an overview, ofcourse. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for anobject in which a person has concealed part of their soul.'

'I don't quite understand how that works, though, sir,' said Riddle.

His voice was carefully controlled, but I could sense his excitement.

'Well, you split your soul, you see,' said Slughorn, 'and hide part of it in an objectoutside the body. Then, even if one's body is attacked or destroyed, one cannot die, for part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But, of course, existence in such a form ...'

Slughorn's face crumpled and I found myself remembering words I had heard nearly two years before.

'I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost ... but still, I was alive.'

'... few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable.'

But Riddle's hunger was now apparent; his expression was greedy, he could nolonger hide his longing.  
'How do you split your soul?'

'Well,' said Slughorn uncomfortably, 'you must understand that the soul issupposed to remain intact and whole.

Splitting it is an act of violation, it isagainst nature.'

'But how do you do it?'

'By an act of evil – the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips thesoul apart. The wizard intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage tohis advantage: he would encase the torn portion –'

'Encase? But how –?'

'There is a spell, do not ask me, I don't know!' said Slughorn, shaking his headlike an old elephant bothered by mosquitoes. 'Do I look as though I have tried it– do I look like a killer?'

'No, sir, of course not,' said Riddle quickly. 'I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to offend ...'

'Not at all, not at all, not offended,' said Slughorn gruffly. 'It's natural to feel somecuriosity about these things ... wizards of a certain calibre have always been drawn to that aspect of magic ...'

'Yes, sir,' said Riddle. 'What I don't understand, though – just out of curiosity – Imean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once?Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? Imean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven –?'

'Merlin's beard, Tom!' yelped Slughorn. 'Seven! Isn't it bad enough to think ofkilling one person? And in any case ... bad enough to divide the soul ... but to rip it into seven pieces ...'

Slughorn looked deeply troubled now: he was gazing at Riddle as though he hadnever seen him plainly before and Harry could tell that he was regrettingentering into the conversation at all.

'Of course,' he muttered, 'this is all hypothetical, what we're discussing, isn't it?

All academic ...'

'Yes, sir, of course,' said Riddle quickly.

'But all the same, Tom ... keep it quiet, what I've told – that's to say, what we'vediscussed.

People wouldn't like to think we've been chatting about Horcruxes.

It's a banned subject at Hogwarts, you know ... Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it ...'

'I won't say a word, sir,' said Riddle and he left, but not before Harry hadglimpsed his face, which was full of that same wild happiness it had worn whenhe had first found out that he was a wizard, the sort of happiness that did notenhance his handsome features, but made them, somehow, less human ...

'Thank you, Percy and Harry,' said Dumbledore quietly.

'Let us go ...'

My feet landed back in the office.

'I am sure you understand how vital this information was."

"He did it didn't he, created a Horcrux?' I say.

'Not only did he suceed in creating a Horcrux, but according to this memory he suceeded in making several.'

'So if we destroy every Horcrux Voldemort will be vunreble?' Percy asks.

"Yes."

"Do we know where these seven Horcruxes are?'

'Six. You, Harry you destroyed one.'

'What?'

'Riddle's diary.' I feel my eyes widen. of course.

'This ring is one, and I know where another is.'

'If you know where it is, then we need to get it.' Percy says.

'Yes, we leave tomorrow at 5;00. Go get a good nights sleep Harry, I need to have a quick chat with Percy." I nod my head and leave his office far behind as I walk into gryffindor tower to tell my friends the dreadful news.


	29. Kronos

Percy

"I am sure you have worked it out by now." Dumbledore says, turning towards me so that he faces me. Being the kelp head I am, I shake my head.

Dumbledore smiles at me for a quick moment, than it vanishes."The horcruxes, the reason Voldemort is able to sustane Kronos using his body." It all made sense now, he didn't need to take a dip in the River Styx if he had the Horcruxes.

"So if we destroy the Horcruxes, Kronos will also be destroyed?"

Dumbledore nodded, "for good." A spark of hope lifts me up, we can win this battle. I grin and get ready to leave Dumbledore's office.

"I am sorry, for your loss. Who was it?"

"A brother to me, Jason Grace. " I nearly burst into tears just saying his name. That part of me will always be there, the bromance we shared together.

"I am greatly sorry. " I nod my head and quickly change the subject.

"What time tomorrow?"

"As soon as classes finish."

"Ok, " I turn and open the door, exiting the Headmaster's tower.

Reyna

A centurion paces up to me as I stand outside my quarters, overseeing the camp.

"The Greeks have arrived."

"Thank you. Tell everyone to go to the dinning hall, Greeks included."

"I will," he bows his head in acknowledgement, before turning and leaving. I glance one more time at the camp, before walking towards the dinning hall to prepare for the journey ahead.

Kronos

My eyes bang open finally, I have returned.


	30. Flames

Percy

"Don't die." Thalia says, and suprisingly hugs me.

"I'll try not to." Thalia smiles before stepping aside for Hazel.

"Be carefull." She says, than hugs me. "Promise me that."

"I promise." She takes a deep breath before moving to the side next to Nico.

"Good luck," Ron shakes my hand.

"Take care of each other." Hermione says. I glance at Harry.

"We will," I assure her.

Than the girl with blonde curls, and stormy eyes walks up to me. She kisses me and I feel like we hen we touch it's like fireworks on my mouth.

"I love you Seaweed brain," she says, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." She smiles and hugs me, before letting go, and stepping back.

Me and Harry look at each other before setting off to go to Dumbledore's office.

We find Dumbledore standing on his balcony.

"I want you to promise me somthing before we leave." Dumble says, turning towards us. "You will do everything I say." Harry and I both nod our heads.

"I promise," with the amount of promises we are saying, thank gods it isn't like the last prophecy with the oath to keep with a final breath thing.

"You understand what this means, if I say to wait, you waiy. If I yell you to stay away, you stay away. If I tell you to run and leave me, you run." I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this promise because of my fatal floor, but I will make sure Harry stays away, and is protected.

"Yes, I promise." I say.

"I swear it." Harry says.

"Than tale my hands," Dumbledore says.

"But sir, we can't apparate in Hogwarts." Says Harry, what the Hades is apparate, I guess I will find out.

"Being me has it's perks." Harry grabs Dumbledores hand, I grab his other. And before I know what is going on, my feet leave the ground and I am an a rock in the middle of the coast.

"I feel like vomiting." I say, my onsides are spimning around.

"You will be fine in a moment." Dumbledore tells me. I hope so.

He was right, a minute later I start to feel normal.

"Now Percy, will you please." I realise what he is talking about. There is a stretch of water before a cave enterance. We need to get into the cave. I glance at Harry, he can't know.

Dumbledore senses my worry. "It will be fine," I no. I can do this.

I put hands down against the water and feel it move with me. It then jump in and gesture for the others to do the same. A splash os heard, than I move the water to push us to the cave.

I dry everyone when we get out," Harry stands there with his mouth open.

"How?"

"I'll explain later." I say.

We walk into the cave, followong behind Dumbledore. He puts his hands on a rock wall.

"Cruel," he says. He gets his hands and cuts it on a piece of rock.

"Sir!" Harry shouts.

Dumbledore wipes the blood onto the rock, "Blood is needed for the door to open." He explains.

"We could of done it." I say.

"No, your blood is too precious. Mine is not." Just like he said, a door opened up in thee rock wall reveling a room wotha a lake in it.

Dumbledore walks through the door, we follow him and walk towards the black lake.

I feel into the water, I feel heartbeats. Creatures of the dark.

Dumbledore moves his hand over the water. He smiles before tugging his hand back, lifting a chain out of the water. He passes the chain to Harry.

"Pull this," Harry does what hw says and pulls on the chain. A boat is slowly lifted out of the water.

"Only one wizard is allowed on, but I think we can all go because Harry isn't a fully mature wizard, and Percy well you know why." I am not a wizard, a demigod.

We all get onto the boat and it stays afloat, that's a good sign. I use my gifts to move the boat across the dark lake. Dumbledore does a spell to light up the cave, a small island is seen in the middle, I point the wooden boat towards it.

The boat jolts as it crashes into the rock island. We each step off it.

"Don't touch the water." Dumbledore warns us. We walk up to the middle of the small dark island were a basin is, filled with liquid. A potion.

Dumbledore inspects the pale basin.

"You have to drink it for the Horcrux to appear." Dumbledore picks up the transparent, shallow cup. He scoops up the liquid.

"This will weaken me, I want you to no matter what it does to keep making me drink it, even ef you have to force me to. "

"But-" Dumbledore cuts me off.

"Remember the conditions, in which you could come." I nod my hesd. Dumbledore takes the potion and drinks his first cup. His legs xollapse beneath him and he stumbles to the floo, leaning against a rock. Harry picks up the cup ans redills it.

He forces it into Dumbledore's mouth, again and agian. Until nothing is left in the basin. Just like Dumbledore said, the Horcrux appeared. I grab it and place it into my pocket. Harry crouches next to Dumbledore.

"Sir?"

"Water," Dumbledore croakes. I go next to the bowl and point my wand at it. Water appeares and I attempt to get it with the cup. The water just goes through it. The lake.

I lean over the edge and scoop up the water. Something reaches out and grabs my hands. Using my other hand, I fight it off.

"Harry!" I shout.

Hands start coming out of the black water. Follwed by bodies of the most disgusting things I have ever seen, and I have fought Medussa.

They come out of the water and start come at us with incredible speed. I don't have time to reach Riptide so I rely on hand-to-hand combat. Harry is using his wand to fight off the creatures. They had the element of surprise, we were going to lose. There were so many.

Flames dlood the cavern. I look to see Dumbledore sanding on the top of the island, hand in action. The creatures return back to the water in fright. Dumbledore takes a ddeep breath before collapsing, Harry catches him and helps him stand.

"We need to get back." He says. Dumbledore nods his head. I walk to them and swing Dumbledore's other arm around my shoulder, helping Harry. We then apperate back to Hogwarts. The mission complete.

Annabeth

The sun sets over the horizen, and that is when I see them. Marching form the east, with death in their eyes.

Dusk falling behind them.

Gods save us.


	31. Trap

Harry

We stumbled into Hogsmeade, everything was quiet. We walk into the Three Broomsticks and Percy orders three glasses of water.

"Thank you." Dumbledore says. The waitress nods her head before walking off.

We drink our water in silence, the cool liquid soothes our bodies. We slowly get up and leave the Three Broomsticks. I start to walk towards Hogwarts, only to stop. A symbol shines above a tower, the dark mark. I look at Dumbledore, who looks back at me. We need another way to get there, fast. Dumbledore takes out his wand and mumbles a spell, three broomsticks are before us.

"I can't fly." Percy says. Dumbledore stops and looks at Percy.

"Run as fast as you can." Percy nods than starts to run towards Hogwarts, at an incredible speed. I mount my broom and start to fly.

Our pace quickens, my heartbeat races. Who died? Was it one of my friends?

We fly towards the Headmasters Tower. When we reach the top balcony, all is still, quiet. No one is there, no body. A trap I think.

The dim green glow from the Mark Harry saw Dumbledore clutching at his chest with his blackened hand.

'Go and wake Severus,' said Dumbledore faintly but clearly.

'Tell him what's happened and bring him to me. Do nothing else, speak to nobody else and do not remove your Cloak. I shall wait here.'

'But –'

'You swore to obey me, Harry – go!'

I hurried over to the door leading to the spiral staircase, but my hand had only just closed upon the iron ring of the door when I heard running footsteps on the other side.

I looked around at Dumbledore, who gestured to me to retreat.

I backed away, drawing me wand as I did so.

The door bursts open and a boy comes out and disarms Dumbledore with the wave of his wand and the yell of a spell.

Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy stepped forwards, glancing around quickly to check that he and Dumbledore was alone.

His eyes fell upon the second broom.

'Who else is here?'

'A question I might ask you. Or are you acting alone?'

I saw Malfoy's pale eyes shift back to Dumbledore in the greenish glare of the Mark.

'No,' he said. 'I've got back-up. There are Death Eaters here in your school tonight.'

'Well, well,' said Dumbledore, as though Malfoy was showing him an ambitious homework project. 'Very good indeed. You found a way to let them in, did you?'

'Yeah,' said Malfoy, who was panting.

'Right under your nose and you never realised!'

'Ingenious,' said Dumbledore.

'Yet ... forgive me ... where are they now?

You seem unsupported.'

'They are dealing with stuff below. I cam on ahead, I-I got a job to do'

'Well, no one likes an incomplete job, you must go ahead and do it.' Dumbledore says softly. There was nothing but silence, echoing through the room. Malfoy did nothing, but stare at Albus Dumbledore.

'Draco, you are not a killer'

'How do you know?' Malfoy counters. 'You don't know what I am capable of. You don't know what I have done!'

'Oh, yes I do. You have been trying with increasing desperation to kill me all year. They have been very feeble attempts…to be honest, I wonder whether your heart was really in it?"

"It has, and- "A muffled yell is heard from somewhere in the castle.

"How did you do it?" Dumbledore questions.

As though he could not help himself, he said, 'I had to mend that broken Vanishing Cabinet that no one's used for years. The one Montague got lost in last year.'

'Aaaah.'

Dumbledore's sigh was half a groan. He closed his eyes for a moment.

'That was clever ... there is a pair, I take it?'

'The other's in Borgin and Burkes,' said Malfoy, 'and they make a kind of passage between them. Montague told me that when he was stuck in the Hogwarts one, he was trapped in limbo but sometimes he could hear what was going on at school, and sometimes what was going on in the shop, as if the Cabinet was travelling between them, but he couldn't make anyone hear him ... in the end he managed to Apparate out, even though he'd never passed his test. He nearly died doing it. Everyone thought it was a really good story, but I was the only one who realised what it meant – even Borgin didn't know – I was the one who realised there could be a way into Hogwarts through the Cabinets if I fixed the broken one.'

'Very good,' murmured Dumbledore. 'So, the Death Eaters were able to pass from Borgin and Burkes into the school to help you ... a clever plan, a very clever plan ... and, as you say, right under my nose ...'

I knew Malfoy had been up to something, and yet no one ever believed me, I continued to watch as Malfoy threatens to kill Dumbledore.

Percy

I heard the army before I saw it. An I knew straight away that this was all a trap.

Death Eaters and monsters, allied together to create one gigantic army. By using the Dark Mark, they lured Dumbledore away from the fight, probably to target him one on one and get the most powerful wizard of the age away from the fight.

I run inside Hogwarts to try and find my friends, to devise a plan. I find them talking to the staff, no doubt about the army that's outside their doorstep.

They acknowledge my appearance with a simple nod before continuing with the conversation.

"The Order are fighting the Death Eaters that invaded the Castle as we speak, we need to fight the army that is right outside." Professor McGonagall says. "Professor Slughorn, please evacuate all the 5th years and lower from the castle, the 6th, 7th and 8th can stay and help fight, all those with medical training can go up to the infirmary and help Madam Promfrey." Professor Slughorn leaves.

"Percy, you are the leader, command your army." Mrs McGonagall says. Students start to run around scared.

"Tell the 6th, 7th, and 8th years to meet us in the courtyard. We have a battle to win." The professor nods her head and leaves, I turn to my demigod friends and we leave as one walking out of the castle and into the courtyard."


	32. Battle: Part 1

Annabeth

"We will fight, fight until our last breath. We will fight for our loved ones, our family, our friends." Percy shouts to the legion in front of him. No were near as many people as Voldemort/kronos's army but we have something they don't. Motivation, a reason to fight.

I have no idea what has happened with Dumbledore and Harry, I hope they are come help us quick. We need anyone we can get.

"For Hogwarts!" Percy screams, before charging.

Both armies clash together in a fight of magic, while us demigods take out our weapons and do what we do best.

I deflect the spells with the Drakon Bone sword. Percy with riptide. And us, fighting side by side as one. Wizards charge at us, we take them done with ease. Dodge slash, dodge slah. Over and over again.

We reach the monsters who no doubt, want revenge. A spell comes out of no where and I fall to the ground to evade it, letting go of my sword so I can use my hands to help stop the fall. A monster uses that to it's advantage and pounces, only to be turned to dust in mid air. Percy standing there with a seriou look on his face as he continues to fight.

I don't waste time and pick up the sword and start to fight again. I take a quick glance at our army. Wizards tiring out, witches getting overwhemled with the number of people against them. Mulitple people going down, on both sides. But mainly ours.

Medics rush around, avoiding spells and trying to drag fallen students to safety. I know this isn't going to end well for us. Our numbers are going down fast.

The demigods trying to cut down as many as we can, but we could only do so much with only five of us. Thalia was shotting monsters with imense skill. Hazel, using her calvery sword on top Porkpie. Nico with his Stygerion sword, terrorising the enemy. Percy slashing anything within 5 feet of him. And me, holding a sword made of the enemies bones. But we were only five, and they were hundreds.

The fight continues to lay waste to both sides. I block, before stiking. I pray, pray to my mother, to the Olympians. To any god or goddess. I pray for help.

And they answer, decending from the heavens hundreds of Pegasi come, more than I ever thought exsisted. On top of them teenages with both bright orange and purple shirt. All lead by one, allmighty golden pegasus, _the_ Pegsaus. And riding her was the one and only Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano.

Hope spreads through me like butter. We were saved. The pegasi all land on the battlefield. The praetor, walks up to me and Percy.

"I hope we came in time."

The words have left my mouth. "Legion, cuneum formate!" Reyna yelled, "Advance!"

Percy realises that the Greeks are waiting for him. "Oh, right." He half shouts. "Arr...Let's Fight things!" A war cry erupts from the Greeks, echoing through the battlefield.

The demigods charge. Nothing standing in our way.


	33. Battle: Part 2

Hermione

Harry rushes down the stairs, face swelling with tears. "Harry." He stops for a second and whisper, "he's gone," than pushes past me, sprinting down the hallway. I look at Ron and run after him, the Order following. Who's gone?

We reach the court yard and I see a body lying on the ground. Dumbledore. He wasn't moving, dead. I feel a wave of emotions come to me, sadness, anger, rage, grief. I start to cry, the yelling of the battlefield drowns out. All I can hear is the stopped heart beat of a wise man.

Minutes past as we stand there is silence. It was only broken because of thunderous noise. We look up to see hundreds of Pegasi flying towards the battle. They land by the lake and start to fight the enemy. Fight, we must fight.

"We can not stand here and mourn, we must fight. Fight for Dumbledore, for Sirius, Cedric, and all we have lost!" I shout to my friends of the order. Cheering erupts from their mouths and we charge into the battle.

I launch a spell at a Death Eater, and I am not even going to ask what it was that I fired my second shot at, some kind of monster thing. I turn to see a Percy talking to a girl in purple, no doubt the new groups leader. She yells so words before saying advance which causes everyone that is wearing a purple shirt to yell before charging at the enemy. The orange shirts stand around waiting for something. Percy proceeds to shout giving of the loudest war cry I have ever heard.

That was strange, I think an continue to fight my way through the enemies ranks.

Harry

"Expelliarmus!" I shout and fire spell at an opposing witch. I eventually work my way to Percy, who is fighting with a sword? I shrug it off, by this point I have given up, I'm not even going to ask where he got it from.

"Friends of yours?" I ask. He smiles before continuing to fight, confirming that it is. I sigh before charging back to battle.

A few minutes later I look back to Percy, my mouth drops open. He was fighting like a demon. His sword moving faster than lightning. His body as agile as a deer. A swirling hurricane of water formed around him like a shield. That isn't possible...but yet it is. After this battle they are going to explain a lot of things. I shake my head and throw another spell at a Death Eater.

Annabeth

I groan, Seaweed Brains showing off again. I continue to watch him destroy Voldemort's army, his actions like a snake, quick and deadly. I didn't realise I was getting distracted until I saw a burst of green light shot towards me. Everything turned into slow-mo. I could only stare as it slowly moved towards me. I am unable to move my arm fast enough to block it with my sword. This is the end. And I know what I want my last words to be.

"I love you Seaweed Brain." I say. He turns his head to me as the green light hits my torso. I feel my body crash to the ground...wait I am not dead? I look up to see golden fur and a face full of love and loyalty...Bella.

Bella licks my face before turning around and attacking the person who shot at me. She must of heard the battle and escaped. I smile to myself before getting up and fighting the man, my dog by my side.

Together me and Bella worked as a team, taking down monster and Death Eaters easily. I duck as a cyclops strikes at my head. Bella jumps on him from behind and he turns and throws Bella of his back, her leg lands hard on a piece of rock sticking up from the ground. I hear her yelp and drawing the Cyclops attention from me to her. The Cyclops walks over to her and raises his club. I attempt to stab him from behind but then another Cyclops knocks me out of the way. No, Bella. I start to shake with fear and stab the other Cyclops in the stomach before launching myself to push Bella out of the way. I manage to roll her away from the strike, out of harms way.

An awful pain shots through my back. I scream as the spikes of the club embed themselves into me before getting ripped out. A sword is pushed through the Cyclops all the way from behind. He collapses to the ground, and Percy stands where the Cyclops was.

"Annabeth!" He shouts and crouches next of me. "No, Annabeth stay with me." I only smile, knowing that, that isn't possible. Knowing that I am going to die in Seaweed Brains arms.

"I love you...Seaweed Brain, I-I'll love you fore-" I felt my eyes closed and darkness sweep into me. I welcomed it with cold, dead arms.


	34. Battle Part 3

Hermione

A scream of pain flies through the battlefield, freezing everything in its path. The is source is a young boy who leans over a corpse, Percy. Annabeth. I gasp for air and fell the tears fall from my eyes. Enemy and friends all stop to watch the boy stand ever so slowly. His eyes full of rage an vengeance.

I feel the earth shake beneath my feet as he rises. Percy just stares at the enemy before raising his sword. His eyes look like waves in a midnight night storm. Water starts to rise out of the ground like spears. He lunges, sword cutting through the enemy in front, water shooting into the mouths of those around him, suffocating them. Parts of the earth crack and shake under the enemies feet, rain starts to flood the battle field.

Percy's close friends all have anger in their faces and before I knew it there were an army of skeletons raised from the ground. Fire lighting up the battle field. Gems as big as rocks coming out of the ground. Lightning striking at the enemy. All the wizards and witches on our side toke a step back and watched in amazement as eight people rocked into the battle, working as one. The friends of Percy all toke a step back and watched, they didn't need help.

A girl with a sword and two dogs by her side, chopping down the enemy. A boy with fire as hands, burning them from the inside out. Another boy, changing his form constantly to ripe out the enemies throats with his jaws. A girl, shouting at the enemy commands, and them doing as she says. Hazel on top of a pegasus, pulling gems out of the ground and throwing them at the enemy. Thalia, shooting an arrow of lightning and throwing people over with just air. Nico, commanding a legion of skeletons to take down anyone who opposes. And Percy at the front making sure that nothing can stand ten feet from him or his friends.

The fight was over quickly everyone just gathered around Percy, glued to the body of a teenage girl who still had her whole life to live.

"Percy." The girl with the choppy hair and multi-coloured eyes says. She goes and hugs him tight, pouring tears onto his shoulder. Percy hugs her back, his eyes full of darkness. The eight that were fighting like demons, were all in tears. Some more than others. We lost so much, but the war still goes on. The battle may be won but the war is undecided.

A week later

Thalia

It's been a week and I still can't believe she is gone. First Luke and Jason, now her. Can the fates be any more cruel?

The wizards and demigods are all saying our farewells to the dead. Her name in the list the had past on, as well as Dumbledore's. The whole room is filed with tears. Except for one, Percy. His soul has been dried out and has no more tears left to give. Only pain.

At the end of her speech Professor McGongall as us demigods to come up and explain. We had promised we would, we can't keep anymore secrets. Not after that.

"Umm...hey everyone." I say, though my voice is rasp. "You probably realise by now that we aren't witches or wizards." I take a deep breath. "We are something else, a being called a demigod. Part mortal, part god. See the Greek and Roman myths are real and some others, and live in your everyday lives. The gods are alive as well, and sometimes they like mortals and a child is born. That child is us." Despite that everyone was in tears a moment ago, they were now snickering well at least the Slytherins were.

"Yeah right, and I am a child of peter pan!" Yells some obnoxious kid from Slytherin. I grunt and continue. "I am a daughter of Zeus. Hazel and Nico are children of Hades. Percy is a son of Poseidon and...Annabeth...she was a daughter of Athena, the smartest there was." I say only the names of the people they know. A tear drops from my eye at the mention of my fallen friend, no sister.

"Don't believe us if you don't want to, but it is the truth. The truth can be scary sometimes but we all-" My sentence got cut off by a blinding light.

When I open my eyes again fourteen people are standing in the great hall. The gods/goddesses. I instantly drop to my knees, the other demigods all do the same except for Percy who only bows his head.

"Rise." My father says.

"Who the hell are you?" Surprisingly a Hufflepuff yelled out. I thought he would be ashes in seconds, but the deities ignored him.

"Instead of summoning you all to Olympus, we decided to come here." says Athena, her voice ever so solemn. "To reward one of tremendous bravery and loyalty."

"Percy, my son." Poseidon says gently. "You have two wishes."

"Annabeth back." He says, automatically. The gods all look at the one wearing black, Hades.

"I can not, but know that she is waiting for you." Hades says, is that kindness in his voice?

"Then I want you to leave me alone, no more fights, no more battles unless the world faces annihilation and I am the only one able to save it." Percy pauses, "my second wish is that a portal connecting the camps and Hogwarts to be built so that in times of trouble they can help each other. " Zeus snaps his fingers, "consider it done."

"Thank you." Percy bows his head again and most of the gods leave, all except two.

Athena stepped up to Percy,"I was wrong to judge you. You have a soul of kindness and loyalty. Don't let anything change that." She smiles at him before flashing out of the room.

Poseidon hugs Percy, "I am so sorry for your loss, just know I am always here for you. I am always listening. " He hugs him again before flashing out.

"Was that enough proof for you morons out there?" I shout and walk down the aisle. Reyna stops before following.

"The one you do not name will be back, he will battle you again. When he does we will help you, but only if Harry succeeds and we can kill him." Reyna follows us down the pathway and into the newly placed portal. That was the most depressing year of my life.


	35. Epilogue

_One Year_ _Later_

Percy

What was her last word?

A question that has been unanswered for a year. A question that is always on my thoughts. I open my eyes to the world. I hug Bella tight against me. She is the light in a world of darkness. I push my self out of bed and get dressed into jeans and a t-shirt with a blue hoodie. I then get an apple for breakfast before heading out the door.

"Bye mum!" I yell and leave the apartment to catch a bus to Goode. The drive is long and I find myself daydreaming. The bud screeches to a stop and I hop of. Dam, I am late. I rush to my first class, maths. The most boring subject in the world. The teacher writes something on the board.

"Copy this down, and don't forget the date."

My friend next to me, Jacob shouts at the teacher really loud. "What's the date!" The teacher glares at him and the class starts to laugh. "The 12/6." she replies angrily.

My hand freezes, and the pen falls out. It's her birthday, her death day. I will myself not to pour into tears. "Percy, are you alright?" Jacob asks me. I nod my head and pick pen up and start to write, not looking him in the face.

After half an hour the bell rings and I bolt out of the classroom and slump against a wall. I take a deep breath and push the emotions down for later and head for my next class.

"Percy!" I hear an annoying voice squeal from behind me. "So I was thinking that tonight we could go to this fancy restaurant what do you say?"

"For the thousandth time no. Go away Tina." She pouts before I lightly push her to the side and keep walking.

"But Percy, "She wines from behind me. "I promise I'll love you forever." I stop in my tacks. A bombshell hitting me in the face. Her last words, _I 'll love you fore-..._ I knew what her last word was...

Forever.

 _I'll love you forever._

I break down in tears in the middle of the hallway, blocking out all sound. One word repeating in my mind. Over and over and over again...

Forever

 **So this is the official goodbye to all my readers, hope you liked the story. But every journey must reach it's final destination eventually.**

 **Farewell Demigods/Potterheads.**


	36. Sequel

**The sequel to this story has been posted and is called Falling - Percy Jackson At Hogwarts Two.**

 **If you liked this story please check it out. Hoped you liked the story :)**


End file.
